A Change of Fate
by Dragonthunder89
Summary: Bardock, Fasha, and Tora survive Frieza's attack. How will this survival affect the timeline of events? Main pairings: Gohan/18 and Bardock/Fasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any pre existing characters in the Dragonball Z universe.

AN: Greetings! Wow, it has been way too long since I decided to write Dragonball Z. So I have been tossing this idea around in my head and decided to give it a shot. This story will have two main pairings, Bardock/Fasha, and Gohan/18. Also DeathGoblin has given me the inspiration to tackle this and so I would like to thank him. I also recommend his stories. Alright then, let's get started shall we?

****

Dragonthunder89

A Change of Fate

Bardock and his crew had just returned from planet Kanasa where they proceeded to take Bardock to the medical bay. Once he was placed inside his team dispersed, save for two people. Tora, Bardock's best friend, and Fasha. Tora stood there for a minute before glancing at Fasha who was watching the recovering Bardock with concern. Tora smirked, he knew that Fasha had a thing for Bardock. But Bardock had confided in Tora and told him about his long time interest in Fasha. Tora will never forget it.

~Flashback~

_'Bardock is there something bothering you?' Tora asked._

_'No, why?' Bardock asked._

_'Well because I notice the way you look at Fasha when you think no one is looking,' Tora replied smirking._

_'Sigh, alright fine, I trust you Tora you're my best friend, I think...' Bardock started._

_'You love her don't you?' Tora asked knowingly._

_'Yes, I have always been attracted to her, but I tried to ignore it since she's part of my crew, but when I imagine what it would be like to lose her, it tears me apart. I get angry just thinking about it,' Bardock replied making a fist._

~End Flashback~

"He'll be alright Fasha, he always is," Tora said suddenly.

"I know, but that Kanasan, he said something about giving their gift to him, I wonder if Bardock can really see the future or read minds?" Fasha asked.

"I doubt it, I think he was just trying to mess with us, you know like get under our skin and make us all paranoid," Tora replied.

"Hmm, maybe," Fasha agreed but was less than convinced.

Fasha knew Bardock better than anyone except Tora and watching him collapse like he did was what worried Fasha. Especially since he seemed unharmed otherwise save for a few cuts and bruises here and there. Even then that was one thing she admired about the man. She recalled one mission in particular where she had been seriously injured. But Bardock saved her, he killed the one who had injured her and although he was bloody and severely injured himself, he carried her all the way back to their space pods. Just then Shugesh and Borgos entered the medical bay looking excited.

"Hey guys! We were just ordered to go to planet Meat by Frieza himself!" Shugesh exclaimed.

"Really? Wow, Frieza himself ordered our team?" Tora asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we are to head out as soon as possible," Borgos replied.

"Well anyway, how's he doing Malocka?" Tora asked.

"Well, physically he's perfectly fine, mentally I'm not so sure," Malocka replied.

"What do you mean?" Fasha asked.

"Well his brainwave patterns have shifted, they are a little different from the last time he was in here," Malocka explained.

"Brainwaves?" Tora asked.

"That doesn't sound too good Tora, we better handle this one ourselves," Shugesh replied.

The others didn't notice Fasha's face darken when Malocka mentioned Bardock's brainwaves.

"Right, we should be fine, see you around Bardock," Tora said as he motioned for his team to move out.

Fasha took one last look at Bardock before she followed after the others to their space pods. The four saiyan warriors blasted off into space towards their next mission, not knowing of the horror that was waiting for them. Meanwhile, Bardock's visions began assaulting him. But then he was horrified by the final vision. He saw his crew lying on the ground dead and growing angry at this Malocka noticed the monitors spike indicating something was wrong.

"Open the hatch get him out of there!" Malocka cried.

"Bardock what happened?" Malocka asked.

"I don't know, it was like I was having a nightmare but I wasn't asleep. At least I don't think I was asleep. I heard Tora in here where is he?" Bardock asked.

"You and your team were ordered to go to planet Meat by Frieza himself," Malocka replied.

"What?! But that would mean...no!!" Bardock yelled as he threw on his clothes and armor and sprinted off down the hall.

"Wait Bardock you need to rest!" Malocka protested.

But Bardock would not be stopped, it was too much of a coincidence to him. He quickly found a space pod and punched the coordinates of planet Meat into the console and immediately blasted off after his team.

"I have to hurry, if what that crazy Kanasan said he did to me is true, then my crew, and Fasha are in danger! I have to save them!" Bardock exclaimed.

~**~

Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos climbed out of their pods and scanned their surroundings. Meat was a barren planet, and was so named by the reddish color of the planet. But as they neared their target destination, they were shocked by what they found. All of the inhabitants and the city had been completely eradicated.

"What the hell?" Tora asked as the four walked among the ruins.

"Hey guys, something doesn't seem quite right," Shugesh said.

"Shugesh, are you sure planet Meat was our next assignment?" Fasha asked.

Before Shugesh could answer a powerful energy blast engulfed him and exploded.

"Shugesh!!" Tora screamed.

The three turned to see four aliens standing several feet away and they all wore saiyan armor. One charged forward and bashed his knee into Borgos' face sending him flying backwards before leaping up into the sky. He extended his palm and let loose an energy blast to finish off the saiyan.

"Borgos!!" Fasha screamed.

"I know you, you're some of Frieza's elites! But why?" Tora asked.

Fasha charged upwards to attack the elite above them. She threw a right punch but the elite dodged and kicked Fasha in the gut causing her to double over. He then slammed his elbow down on her sending her slamming into the ground. Tora charged forward but was blasted back and he hit the ground hard.

"Darn you, brutes," Tora said painfully.

~**~

Bardock jumped out of his pod and quickly searched for his crew. He sighed in relief that he could still detect them as he blasted off towards them. But as he neared his scouter picked up four more power levels that were too high to be from anyone living on the planet. Bardock dropped lower to avoid being seen but as he got closer he recognized the four elite warriors and saw his crew had almost been wiped out. He landed and took in the horrific sight before him. He saw no sign at all of Shugesh but he could see Borgos' bloody corpse not too far away. His blood boiled when his eyes fell on Fasha who was face down on a slab of rock.

"Bardock," Tora called painfully.

"Tora! Don't tell me you let those meat heads do this to you guys?" Bardock asked as he kneeled down next to his friend.

"No way come on, you should know us better than that," Tora replied.

"I didn't think so, well what happened then?" Bardock asked.

"We were ambushed by Dodoria's elites, it was a setup," Tora replied.

"A setup?!" Bardock asked.

"Yes, it all makes sense now, Frieza wants us dead, he's afraid of a saiyan rebellion. I thought it was just a rumor but I guess not," Tora replied.

"But after all weve done...those pigs!" Bardock snarled.

"Bardock, we have to..." Tora started before passing out.

Bardock checked his pulse and was relieved to find one. He rose to his feet and turned however as his scouter beeped at him and came face to face with the four elites.

"I thought there was a foul smell in the air, so you're the ones!" Bardock accused.

"Bardock, you crack me up, we got a real kick out of your crew too hehe you should have been there," the leader taunted.

"You're right, I should have been," Bardock replied.

"Do you really think it would have made a difference Bardock? I mean really," another asked.

Bardock however charged forward to attack but the four elites took to the air and fired a volley of energy blasts at him causing a huge explosion. However, Bardock appeared above the purple alien elite and cupped his hands and hammer fisted the alien to the ground viciously. The others tried to blast him but missed as he used the smoke to his advantage. He snuck up behind the fish looking elite and used him as a shield as another elite blasted at them and killed his own man.

"Ingenious move, he's no slouch, better watch out," the shorter elite warned.

"Me watch out? He's just a low level, now let's get him," the leader said as they charged.

Bardock responded in kind but another vision interrupted his focus as he watched Frieza destroy planet Vegeta. This distraction allowed the leader elite to knee Bardock in the face making him fly into the arms of the other elite who restrained him. After taking several blows from the leader Bardock flipped them so the punch would hit the other elite, freeing him. Bardock righted himself and finished the two off with a powerful Javelin blast.

"That was from my crew, to you," Bardock said as he descended to the ground.

His scouter beeped again however and he turned to find none other than Dodoria standing their with a confident smirk.

"Bardock, unfortunate business," Dodoria said.

"Damn right! Unfortunate for you Dodoria! Tora told me you're behind this!" Bardock snarled.

"Yes, Frieza is most impressed with you Bardock, it seems he wants you dead because, well I don't want to flatter you but he thinks you are getting too strong for his liking," Dodoria replied.

"I will make you pay for your betrayal you oversized pink blob!" Bardock snarled.

Dodoria inhaled briefly however, before unleashing a powerful mouth blast. Bardock was caught off guard and had no time to defend as the blast hit him and sent him flying. Dodoria looked at the aftermath with satisfaction as Bardock was buried under several large chunks of rock.

"That blew him away, hahaha. Bardock, you should have known your place," Dodoria said.

"Dodoria, Frieza has ordered that you rendezvous with his ship before it reaches Vegeta sir," a soldier contacted on Dodoria's scouter.

"Frieza, planning something delicious no doubt," Dodoria replied as he took off.

Bardock struggled to get out from under all of the rubble. He was hurt badly and bleeding but he managed to get out from under everything and struggled to his feet.

"Grr, I'll get them, somehow someday," Bardock said.

Bardock heard some scraping and turned towards the source and his heart filled with joy. Fasha was struggling to get up, she hadn't been killed after all.

"Fasha!" Bardock cried as he stumbled over to her.

Bardock kneeled and moved her so he was cradling her in his arms. She looked up at him with a pained smile.

"B-Bardock," Fasha uttered.

"Hey take it easy, I thought you were dead," Bardock replied.

"I'm alright, I can move," Fasha said.

Bardock nodded but helped her as she made to get up. He held onto her for a bit longer to make sure she wouldn't fall before she nodded to him that she would be able to stand without help. Bardock reluctantly let go of her and she noticed that she immediately missed his touch but quickly ignored those thoughts for the moment.

"Those bastards, they killed Shugesh and Borgos," Fasha said.

"I know, but Tora is alive, and I'm glad you are alive Fasha," Bardock replied.

"We have to get back home," Fasha said.

"No we can't go back to Vegeta," Bardock replied.

"What? But why?" Fasha asked.

"Listen you are going to think I'm crazy but that Kanasan was telling the truth, he gave me the gift of foresight. When I was in recovery I had a vision of you guys getting killed. If I hadn't got here when I did it might have come true," Bardock explained.

"So that's why your brainwaves were different," Fasha replied.

"I guess so," Bardock said.

"But what does that have to do with us not going back home?" Fasha asked.

"I had another vision while fighting with the elites, and Dodoria is rendezvousing with Frieza's ship before it gets to Vegeta. I heard the transmission before Dodoria flew off. Frieza is almost to planet Vegeta. He's going to destroy the entire planet, I watched him destroy it in my vision," Bardock replied.

"Then we have to go back! We have to warn everyone!" Fasha cried.

"What makes you think they will believe us? Did you forget that most of them are not like you and me Fasha? They will just laugh in our faces, our race has been under Frieza's rule so long that there are very few who would do the right thing," Bardock argued.

"Then what are we supposed to do Bardock?" Fasha asked.

"Even though I don't like it, we can't confront Frieza right now, he would just kill us and then destroy the planet anyway. We have to flee, Frieza will think we are dead so we have the advantage. We must escape and live to take our revenge on that murderous self serving traitor," Bardock replied.

"Bardock, I trust you and will follow you no matter where you go or what you do, but running away like a coward..." Fasha started.

"Out thinking our enemy is not cowardice Fasha, I have learned some things since Kanasa," Bardock cut in.

"Obviously," Fasha replied.

Bardock started moving over to where Tora was laying and Fasha followed him. Although he was injured, Bardock picked up his best friend and started towards their space pods. Fasha stayed close to Bardock in case he needed her as they neared their space pods.

"Bardock, what about your son?" Fasha asked.

"Kakkarot is being sent out already," Bardock replied.

"We should go after him," Fasha suggested.

"No, my vision showed him growing up differently, and therefore he will be the one to kill Frieza. If the vision holds true. So we cannot tamper with his upbringing," Bardock explained as he opened the nearest pod and gently laid Tora inside.

"Then what do we do?" Fasha asked.

"My eldest son Raditz will be sent after Kakkarot to see what has become of him, that is when we go to Earth," Bardock explained.

"So what will we do until then?" Fasha asked.

"We have enough fuel, so I thought we would go to Yardrat, Frieza's empire hasn't reached that planet or any of the planets surrounding it. We should go there, heal up and stay under the radar until the time is right," Bardock replied.

"How will we know?" Fasha asked.

"Well we will just have to stay alert, I'm sure that we will know but until then we must train and prepare. Maybe I will have a vision when the time comes. But we must get even stronger if we are to wage war with Frieza," Bardock replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing Bardock," Fasha said as she climbed into her space pod.

_'So do I'_ Bardock thought.

Bardock set the coordinates for Tora's pod and opened his com link to his own pod when Tora woke up. Then Bardock entered his own pod and together, the three saiyan warriors blasted off to the remote planet of Yardrat.

AN: Okay I'll stop there. I know that a lot didn't happen and I rushed the fight scene because most of this chapter came right from the movie but it was a necessary backdrop for the rest of the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Now leave a review and tell me what you think and until next chapter! Dragonthunder out.

****

Dragonthunder89


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its original characters.

AN: Well I guess I haven't completely lost my touch from the positive response I got. Keep those reviews coming. I want to thank DeathGoblin, Smerc, and Zero H Gundam for your support. As for the rest of you I hope you enjoy and leave a review ok? Alright then let's get this show started.

****

Dragonthunder89

A Change of Fate

Bardock sat in his space pod and tried to relax his injured body in an attempt to reduce the pain. He heard a few groaning noises before Bardock heard the voice of his best friend Tora.

"What the? What happened?" Tora asked.

"Hey Tora, glad to hear you're finally awake," Bardock said with amusement.

"Bardock? What happened? Are we headed back to Vegeta?" Tora asked.

"No we aren't, listen Tora, I learned everything from Dodoria before he took me out with a blast. He thinks we are all dead but it seems everything you said was true," Bardock began.

"About Frieza?" Tora asked.

"Yeah, but it gets worse," Bardock replied.

"What do you mean?" Tora asked.

"I had a vision during my fight with the elites, Frieza is going to destroy planet Vegeta," Bardock explained.

"What?!" Tora demanded.

"I saw it as clear as day in my vision, and that is why we are not going back to Vegeta," Bardock replied.

"Are you crazy Bardock? We have to warn everyone!" Tora cried.

"Like I told Fasha, what makes you think they will listen to us? We are different from them and there are only a select few like us, besides if we went back and tried to stop him we would all die and the planet would be destroyed anyway," Bardock explained.

"I see your point, but shouldn't we try?" Tora asked.

"No, we must live and lay low for awhile, preparing so we can take our revenge and bring that freak to justice," Bardock replied.

"I see, well then my friend where are we going?" Tora asked.

"Yardrat, its far away from him and out of the way of normal space travel," Bardock replied.

"Okay let's see then, we have about a week until we reach Yardrat," Tora said.

"That's right, so get some rest Tora we still have a lot of time," Bardock replied.

Bardock heard Tora switch off his communication link which led Bardock to assume Tora was going to try and sleep. But Another channel opened up, surprising Bardock.

"Bardock?" Fasha asked.

"Hey Fasha, are you alright?" Bardock asked.

"I'm okay I just can't believe this is happening," Fasha admitted.

"I know it's mind boggling," Bardock replied.

Bardock heard Fasha shift on his end and heard a small hiss of pain. He had the sudden impulse to reach out to her, to comfort her and he blamed himself for her pain.

"Fasha, I'm sorry," Bardock said with deep remorse in his voice.

Fasha was shocked by the tone in his voice and was even more confused by what he said. Why was he apologizing to her?

"For what?" Fasha asked.

"If I had only gotten to you sooner, I could have protected you," Bardock replied.

Fasha was touched by his sincerity, it would seem Bardock really had changed since Kanasa. Well, he was still the same Bardock she grew to love but there were moments like the one she was now experiencing that showed he was not just a mindless warrior like many of the saiyans tended to be.

"Bardock, its alright, you did protect me. You saved my life Bardock and I would be dead now if it wasn't for you, Tora and I would both be dead," Fasha replied in a soft tone that only Bardock ever heard.

Bardock was always able to relax and take comfort in her soothing voice, it was there and then that Bardock realized that once they arrived at Yardrat, and were nursed back to health, Bardock would finally confess his feelings to the attractive female saiyan.

~One week later~

The three space pods crash landed on planet Yardrat and the inhabitants were obviously alerted to the new visitors. Bardock was the first to emerge and scanned their surroundings. The planet it seemed had lush vegetation in concentrated areas of the planet. Bardock gathered that the inhabitants were living near these areas. The spot they had landed was desert like however as he noticed Fasha, and Tora emerge from their pods. The three saiyans were dangerously weak as they had not healed their wounds since the battle on planet Meat. Bardock was the worst off and found it hard to stand. Fasha knew this and moved over to him and helped support him. He looked down at her with an appreciative smile, which she returned with a smile of her own. Fasha was the least damaged and Tora, although hurt badly, was not as bad off as Bardock was.

"We need to get you fixed up," Fasha said.

Tora was the first to notice several beings approaching them. He quickly evaluated their power levels and found them to be higher than he expected them to be. Although they were nothing to their own in their weakened state, even so, they would have to be careful.

"I'll handle this," Tora said as he stepped forward when the beings landed.

"Greetings, my name is Tora," Tora greeted.

"You are saiyans, say no more we can read your minds. We know why you are here and we know that you are not our enemies," the leader replied.

"We were hoping..." Tora started.

"That you could seek refuge with us from the tyrant known as Frieza, we are aware of his treachery and sympathetic towards your cause. Come, your wounds must be treated," the leader finished for him.

"Okay that's a little freaky," Tora commented.

"Welcome to my world," Bardock replied.

Over the next week the three saiyans were cared for and were soon healed and stronger than ever. The Yardratians had taught them how to sense energy so they no longer needed their scouters and Bardock learned a special technique called the Instant Transmission. Fasha was taking a walk through the lush forest area just a mile away from the city. She couldn't help but gaze around her at the beautiful plant life. She was surprised after walking for awhile, she was deep inside the forest when she found Bardock sitting on a large rock with his leg propped up and his arm resting on it, staring at nothing in particular. She could see he was troubled and tired.

"Bardock? I never pegged you for a nature lover," Fasha teased.

Bardock gave her a weak smirk before it melted away back into that troubled look as he turned away from her. Fasha's playful manner changed as she approached the troubled saiyan and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Bardock what's the matter?" Fasha asked.

"Nothing Fasha, I'm just tired is all," Bardock replied.

"Come on Bardock, I know better," Fasha pressed as she sat down next to him on the rock.

Bardock suddenly became aware of their proximity and wanted nothing more than to touch her.

"The Yardratians have been teaching me to control my new ability, it's harder than I thought it would be," Bardock admitted.

"You look tired," Fasha replied.

"Nah, I'm fine I just got done with some training with them. I'll be fine in a few minutes," Bardock said.

Fasha nodded and after a moment of silence, Fasha rose to leave. But as she turned away, Bardock grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't go, I have something I need to tell you," Bardock said as he stood up and turned to face the female saiyan.

She turned around and locked her gaze with his and saw an emotion that she had never seen before on the normally stern faced man. Before he could say more they were interrupted by Tora.

"Hey Bardock! Oh good Fasha you're here too, listen the elder requested our presence. He said it was urgent," Tora said.

Fasha saw the emotion vanish as Bardock turned and nodded at his friend and get up to follow him. Fasha for her part cursed Tora for his horrible timing. What was it that Bardock wanted to tell her? She decided to leave it lay for the moment and followed her two companions as they flew towards the city. When they arrived the elder and his council members were waiting patiently for the saiyans.

~**~

Frieza laughed maniacally as he watched planet Vegeta explode but he was soon cut short when he heard a commotion coming from the bowels of his ship and quickly reentered to investigate.

"Lord Frieza, it would seem we have some uninvited guests," Zarbon reported.

"Oh really?" Frieza asked.

"Yes sire, it would seem King Vegeta and a band of saiyans were aware of your plan to destroy the planet," Zarbon replied.

"It's me he wants, so let them come," Frieza said.

The ship rocked a few times indicating King Vegeta and his men were engaging Frieza's troops and soon the door to his main chamber opened. King Vegeta and six other saiyans stepped through as Frieza turned to face them.

"Why Vegeta, what a surprise," Frieza said.

"You traitorous scoundrel!" King Vegeta snarled.

"My my such language is unbefitting for a king," Frieza taunted.

"Silence! You will pay for your treachery Frieza!" King Vegeta snarled as he charged Frieza.

However as he threw a punch, Frieza sidestepped and planted his foot in King Vegeta's gut before spinning him around and slamming his elbow into the king sending him back towards his men. The other saiyans were now too afraid to move as they watched their powerful king be so easily subdued. Frieza laughed as he sent a powerful blast at the group, vaporizing all of them.

~**~

"Ah Bardock there you are, we have an important matter to discuss with you," the elder said.

"What's going on?" Bardock asked.

"Well we have sensed that several saiyans are alive and well, but they are scattered across other planets. I have foreseen many of them converging on Earth where your son is headed," the elder replied.

"How many?" Tora asked.

"Well so far if you do not include Bardock's sons there are currently four other saiyans," the elder replied.

"But who?" Fasha asked.

"Prince Vegeta and his bodyguard Nappa, and somehow the king's advisor Zorn survived as well though I'm not sure how. Finally Turles, he is currently attacking a planet not far from where Vegeta used to be," the elder replied.

"Okay I can understand three of them, but how did Zorn manage to survive? Especially if King Vegeta is dead," Bardock asked.

"Zorn was always supportive and thought highly of you Bardock," Tora added.

"Elder, do you know where Zorn is?" Fasha asked.

"He is actually traveling right now, he is looking for any surviving saiyans, I have already seen the path in which you must all take," the elder replied.

"What would that path be?" Tora asked.

"Bardock, you have become much stronger these past weeks but now is the time to begin your quest. You will go and find Zorn, he is probably unaware that there are only a few saiyans left. Fasha you must go with him," the elder replied.

"Then let's prepare to move out," Bardock said.

"Wait, Tora you must go after Raditz, he is unaware of what has happened also and will most likely return only to be killed by Frieza," the elder replied.

"Don't worry Bardock, I won't let that happen," Tora said with determination.

"Then, with Zorn and Raditz you must all go to Earth after your son Bardock because Vegeta and Nappa will travel to Earth under orders from Frieza to destroy it. I am not certain, but Turles might be with them. You must stop them, for they know not of what truly happened with the treachery of Frieza," the elder explained.

"I get it, that is how we are going to unite the remaining saiyans to challenge Frieza," Fasha replied.

"Then after we stop Vegeta and Nappa, how do we go about destroying Frieza?" Bardock asked.

"Not even a being with the gift of foresight can tell you that, there are too many factors that can guide the chain of events to say what will happen, you are on your own Bardock," the elder replied.

The saiyans nodded before turning and preparing for their journeys.

"Well old friend, I guess I will see you on Earth," Tora said.

"I guess so, be careful Tora and don't make me come after you two got it?" Bardock said smirking.

"Likewise," Tora replied with a smirk of his own.

"Remember Tora, Raditz can be a little bastard sometimes so if I have to speak to him myself I will," Bardock said.

"That's harsh talking about your own son like that Bardock," Tora chuckled.

"The truth hurts sometimes," Bardock replied.

"Oh and sorry for interrupting you two earlier, it looked like you guys were talking about something important," Tora said giving Bardock a knowing smirk.

"Alright you lousy bum go find my son," Bardock replied.

Tora laughed but bid them farewell and left the two alone once again. Bardock turned to Fasha who tilted her head to the side curiously. Bardock stared at her and was still taken aback by how beautiful she was.

"Bardock?" Fasha asked.

"Fasha, about what I wanted to tell you..." Bardock started.

Fasha however, surprised him by walking right up to him and placing her right hand on his mouth to stop him.

"I know Bardock, I could see it in your eyes, now shut up and kiss me already," Fasha teased.

Bardock smirked at her before doing just that. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist before pulling her in for a deep kiss which she gladly reciprocated. She smiled against his mouth when she felt his tail also wrap around her waist as he kissed her. When they broke apart and looked into each others eyes, they felt like a weight had been lifted and the two saiyans finally felt complete.

"Wow Bardock," Fasha gasped.

"What?" Bardock asked.

"I just never knew you could be so intimate," Fasha replied with a smirk.

"Yeah well keep it down, Tora would never let me hear the end of it," Bardock said.

Fasha laughed before they turned and started for their space pods walking next to each other with an arm around each other and their tails wrapped around each others waists.

AN: Ok I'll stop there, I know that it doesn't seem like a lot happened but things will start picking up soon. Anyway thank you to all of those who are reading and leave a review for me ok? They inspire me and I really appreciate hearing from all of you. Well then until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z so please don't come after me for it I just like to frolic in the universe with my crazy ideas.

AN: Okay here we go with chapter 3 I apologize for the long delay I have been having trouble with details, I have the main idea of where I want this to go its just the in between stuff I have been having trouble with lol. But anyway here we go remember leave a review and let me know what you think!

****

Dragonthunder89

A Change of Fate

Bardock and Fasha bid the Yardratians goodbye as they prepared to blast off in search of Zorn. At first Bardock had no idea where to start as Zorn could be going in many possible directions. The elder read his mind however and suggested that they try for smaller planets within close proximity to planet Vegeta.

"But elder that is very dangerous, Frieza is probably not very far from where Vegeta used to be," Bardock argued.

"No Bardock, Frieza has recently launched a campaign that is a great distance from Vegeta's resting place, the chances of him detecting you or Fasha is very slim not to mention he is very focused on this campaign and he believes that all of you are dead," the elder pointed out.

"Good point," Bardock replied.

"Bardock, we should hit the closest planets first, Zorn may have gone into hiding to avoid Frieza," Fasha suggested.

"Good idea, set your coordinates for planet Larco, we will start there, thanks to the Yardratians we can sense energy now so we can scan the planet for Zorn's energy," Bardock replied.

Fasha nodded and the two entered their space pods and soon blasted into space. Tora watched his two comrades for a minute before turning to the elder.

"God speed young Tora, your path will take you to planet Circe, that is where Raditz was sent by Frieza," the elder said.

"Thank you elder, I shall be going now your assistance has been invaluable," Tora replied as he too entered his pod but blasted off in a different direction to pursue Raditz.

Tora realized that he would probably reach Circe before Bardock and Fasha reach Larco.

~**~

Zorn stood on a small island surveying the surrounding area, his scouter had picked up the inhabitants easily enough. They were not very strong but due to their environment they were very adept under water. Much of planet Larco was covered in water and most of the inhabitants lived in underwater cities. The surface did have many islands but none were ever big enough to accommodate very many people. Zorn was confident that Frieza wouldn't attack this planet as it didn't have any resources worth collecting.

"That monster...my lord I will avenge you I swear," Zorn vowed.

~Flashback~

_Zorn I have one final order for you, King Vegeta said._

_What is your bidding my lord? Zorn asked._

_I want you to escape and track down our brethren and warn them of Frieza's treachery, King Vegeta ordered._

_But my lord I can't leave you to face him alone! Zorn protested._

_You would dare disobey me Zorn? King Vegeta demanded_

_No my lord! Zorn cried._

~End Flashback~

Zorn knew that King Vegeta and what was left of his forces would be killed but the king made it very clear that Zorn was not to disobey his final order. So here he was on this watery planet staying under the radar and hiding like a coward trying to figure out what to do next.

"I am a disgrace to my people," Zorn spat in disgust.

Zorn was part of the Royal Guard that acted as King Vegeta's personal bodyguards. Among saiyans Zorn was very powerful and one of the strongest among the elites. However, he still fell short of one saiyan in particular. That saiyan happened to be Bardock, and although King Vegeta paid him little mind Zorn knew that Bardock was stronger than most of the Elite Guard that Zorn himself was a part of. Zorn had great respect for Bardock that many of the saiyans did not. Where most thought of Bardock as an arrogant show off, Zorn saw an honorable warrior with considerable skill and strength for a low level saiyan. Before Frieza's treachery, Zorn remembered Bardock had taken his crew to that planet Kanasa. King Vegeta laughed at what looked to be such a foolish move for Bardock but the entire court was stunned when the news reached their ears that Kanasa had fallen and was ready for processing. Even Frieza was surprised at the feat and his top two men Zarbon and Dodoria were completely stunned. But Zorn knew that as strong as Bardock was becoming he was still nothing compared to Frieza, and Zorn also doubted that he could take on either Zarbon or Dodoria either.

"Frieza, he's just too damn strong," Zorn growled clenching his fists in anger and frustration.

Zorn shook his head as a feeling of sadness and regret came over him. None of it mattered now, Bardock was dead, his king was dead and all but maybe a couple of his brethren were dead. Zorn knew that Vegeta and Nappa were still alive, and he had a feeling Bardock's eldest son Raditz was as well. But Zorn had an even bigger problem on his hands. His space pod had been severely damaged during his escape from planet Vegeta due to the horrendous explosion. He thought to seek help from the natives of the planet but because he could not breathe underwater, he would not be able to communicate with them, not to mention there was no guarantee that they could understand each other even then.

"I need a miracle," Zorn sighed as he sat down on a nearby rock to continue thinking.

~**~

Tora landed on planet Circe and stepped out to take in his surroundings. He began to stretch out his muscles and then used his senses to scan the planet for any potential threats. He couldn't feel too many power levels but that wasn't surprising if Raditz was purging the planet under orders from Frieza. Tora's head snapped to the north as he felt a fairly strong power level coming from that direction.

"That could be Raditz, it's not as strong as me but it is strong enough to be a saiyan," Tora said as he blasted off to investigate.

As Tora flew, he took in his surroundings. Circe was an interesting planet to say the least, the vast majority of it was covered in orange clouds which gave the planet the strange orange coloring that it was known for. Tora flew over what looked to be a city at one time but now all that remained standing was a couple buildings here and there and even then they looked as though they could collapse at any moment. Tora's jaw tightened in anger.

_These people...all of them were killed in the name of Frieza, how could we have been such fools?_ Tora thought as he continued on.

Tora soon found the source of the power he was tracking and it was indeed Raditz. Tora saw the young saiyan as he slaughtered the inhabitants of that particular village.

"Raditz!" Tora called as he touched down near him.

"Tora? What the hell are you doing here?" Raditz demanded.

"You need to stop this, something terrible has happened," Tora began.

"Fine this better not take long what is it?" Raditz growled in annoyance.

"Raditz, Frieza has betrayed us," Tora replied.

"Betrayed us? What do you mean?" Raditz asked clearly curious now.

"He's afraid of a saiyan rebellion and so he went to planet Vegeta and obliterated it," Tora explained.

"Impossible! There is no way!" Raditz cried.

"I'm afraid so Raditz, most of our brethren are gone only a few of us remain now," Tora replied.

Raditz looked to be deep in thought before he looked up at the older saiyan again.

"So...everyone is dead?" Raditz asked.

"Not everyone, besides you and myself I believe prince Vegeta and Nappa are still alive. Your father and Fasha are alive and we believe Zorn is alive as well," Tora replied.

"My father survived?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, but he and Fasha have taken off in search of Zorn, we are trying to gather our comrades that are still alive," Tora replied.

"Then we should follow after my father don't you think?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, I didn't expect to find you so quickly, if we hurry we may be able to catch up to them," Tora replied cupping his chin thoughtfully.

Raditz nodded but stopped to turn and look at the cowering inhabitants. Tora followed his gaze and shook his head at Raditz.

"We must leave them be Raditz, Frieza is a traitor, he betrayed our race and all but destroyed it like a coward," Tora said.

"Right...alright lets go," Raditz agreed.

The two saiyans than took off, after Tora gave Raditz the coordinates they were to travel they separated to get to their pods. But soon two saiyan space pods blasted away leaving planet Circe behind.

~**~

Several days had passed and two saiyan space pods were now entering the planet Larco.

"Bardock? Are you there?" Fasha asked over the com. Link.

"I know Fasha, the majority of this planet is under water, I'm sending you the coordinates where I believe we should land," Bardock replied.

"Okay got it," Fasha said.

"Standby...brace yourself this isn't going to be the smoothest landing," Bardock replied.

"It never is," Fasha teased.

Bardock chose not to respond as both soon smashed into one of the larger islands. Bardock was the first to step out and scanned their surroundings. Fasha soon joined him and chuckled as she felt his tail wrap around her waist unconsciously.

"Well now, Zorn should have spotted us coming in, ah that must be him. Do you feel that Fasha?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, it's definitely a saiyan power," Fasha replied nodding.

"Hmm, he's very strong indeed," Bardock noted.

"Don't worry Bardock, Zorn was fond of you or so Ive heard," Fasha replied.

"Let's hope so, even among our own kind, low class saiyan warriors aren't highly thought of," Bardock said.

Soon they could make out the form of their saiyan comrade as he flew towards them to investigate. He touched down in front of them and his face showed pure shock.

"This is impossible! Bardock? Fasha?" Zorn asked.

"Zorn I'm glad we managed to find you," Bardock replied.

"But how? I was informed that you were dead," Zorn asked.

"Hmph, well Frieza's men were a little sloppy," Bardock replied.

"That traitorous monster wiped out planet Vegeta Bardock," Zorn said.

"I know, there are very few of us left," Bardock replied.

"We need to round everyone up," Fasha said.

"What do you mean?" Zorn asked.

"Along with the three of us, my friend Tora is alive. My eldest son Raditz is as well and my second son Kakkarot was sent off before the planet blew up. We also believe prince Vegeta and Nappa are alive too," Bardock explained.

"So that would be eight saiyans total if you count Kakkarot," Zorn replied cupping his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, but none of us are anywhere near a match for Frieza right now," Bardock said.

"Then what are we supposed to do Bardock? I don't take too well to hiding like a coward," Zorn asked.

"We must regroup with Raditz and Tora and then head to the planet Kakkarot was sent to," Bardock replied.

"I guess I don't have a better idea so very well," Zorn agreed.

"All the while we train and get stronger so that we may one day challenge Frieza," Bardock added.

"Hopefully the Cold Empire won't control everything by the time we can," Zorn replied bitterly.

"It won't we must hold on to our hope Zorn, for our brethren we must avenge them and make him pay," Bardock said placing his hand on Zorn's shoulder.

"We have a problem though, I crash landed here and am stranded. My pod was all but destroyed," Zorn replied.

"Damn, I didn't expect to run into that kind of problem," Bardock said as he looked to be deep in thought.

"The pods are too small to hold two people so that option is out," Zorn said.

"Pity," Fasha replied winking at Bardock.

Bardock smirked but said nothing as he tried to think of a solution. There was only one thing he could think to do.

"The only answer would be to get help from the inhabitants," Bardock said.

Bardock, Fasha, and Zorn spent two days trying to make contact with the Larkians. After they succeeded they discovered that the Larkians were friendly and sympathetic to their cause. Bardock was impressed with their technology and thanked his lucky stars. Now Bardock found himself inside a fairly cozy living space inside the underwater city. He sat on his bed deep in thought. The vision of watching Frieza destroy Vegeta haunted him. He could still hear the monster's insane laughter after committing such a horrifying act. He was startled from his thoughts when the door of his living space opened and Fasha came in. She and Bardock shared a room while Zorn took one of his own not far away. Fasha found Bardock sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Bardock?" Fasha asked with concern as she sat down next to him.

Bardock lifted his head and Fasha could see the haunted look in his eyes.

"I can still hear him, I can hear that freak laughing as he destroyed our planet," Bardock replied.

Fasha wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to comfort the troubled saiyan. She felt his strong arms encircle her as well and they held each other for a minute before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Fasha got up to answer it only to find Zorn waiting.

"Zorn? What is it?" Fasha asked.

"The Larkian scientists have summoned us to their main lab," Zorn replied.

"Okay then let's go," Bardock said appearing behind her.

The three saiyans made their way to the main lab where the fish like scientists were working diligently.

"Ah Bardock, Zorn, Fasha, good you're here, I wanted to inform you that my men are building a generously sized ship for you all to travel. It will be completed within the week should there be no complications," the lead scientist reported.

"That's excellent news, we cannot thank you enough," Zorn replied with a thankful smile.

"Anything to assist those who would oppose Frieza," the scientist answered modestly.

"Okay but once all that is settled then what?" Zorn asked as the three left the lab.

"I have a plan Zorn we just have to have a little faith," Bardock replied.

Bardock stopped suddenly and closed his eyes, Fasha could tell he sensed something.

"Bardock?" Zorn asked.

"Tora, and my son Raditz, they just entered the planet's atmosphere. Good that will save us some time," Bardock replied.

Bardock went to inform the Larkians before he then traveled to the surface to greet his son and best friend. Fasha and Zorn accompanied him and soon everyone was brought up to speed.

"How long will it take to get to this...Earth?" Zorn asked.

"I don't know, it depends on how fast this ship of theirs is," Bardock replied.

"So remind me again why we are going to the planet that Kakkarot is going?" Raditz asked.

Bardock sighed before explaining his grand plan to the others once more to make absolutely sure they understood. Then the five saiyans retreated back into the underwater city to rest and wait until their ship was constructed.

AN: Well that will be enough for this chapter. I apologize for the delay, and things will start picking up but I needed to lay down a foundation. So leave a review and until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z so please don't sue me I don't have much.

AN: Hello again everyone! I am happy that you are all enjoying this so far. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and please keep them coming. We are going to jump ahead now, Now on with chapter 4.

****

Dragonthunder89

****

A Change of Fate

Bardock stood at the bridge of the large ship the Larkians had built for them. Fasha stood beside him while Tora and Raditz were punching in commands on the main console. Bardock was now reflecting on the large time gap between the death of his race and now. The ship was extremely slow, the Larkians had always built their vehicles for comfort and therefore lacked speed. But now there was a more pressing matter to deal with. Some time beforehand they had detected two small space pods and Bardock knew exactly who occupied those two pods.

"That was Vegeta and Nappa wasn't it?" Fasha asked.

"Yeah, but it has been many years and we have trained and gotten far stronger than ever before," Bardock replied.

"I never expected it to take twenty years," Zorn admitted entering the chamber.

"It was necessary, I only hope that Kakkarot is as strong as my vision said he would be," Bardock replied.

"Hmm, well Bardock you are far stronger than you ever were and we have all progressed rapidly as well," Fasha pointed out.

"Yeah, but although we are stronger we are still no match for that freak right now," Bardock replied.

The others looked confused but Bardock was the only one who knew the truth. He had seen Frieza in his vision and he looked far different than the Frieza they all had come to fear. This led Bardock to only one conclusion, Frieza could transform. He shook himself from these dark thoughts as the planet that would change all of their destinies came into view.

"So...this is Earth," Zorn said as he gazed at the small planet.

"Set the ship down somewhere remote and quiet, we don't need to attract any unwanted attention," Bardock said.

"But what will we do once we find them?" Raditz asked.

"Well first, we need to stop Kakkarot, Nappa, and Vegeta from killing each other," Tora replied.

"Okay we are entering the planet's atmosphere now," Raditz said.

The ship descended and they were relieved to find a vast desert where the ship would not be noticed by anyone since the area was not inhabited. As the ship settled on the ground Bardock's head snapped to attention as did the others soon after. Bardock had taught Raditz and Zorn how to sense power levels during their years in space so they would not have to rely on scouters. The five saiyans quickly exited the large ship and reached out to pinpoint their targets.

"Wow, I sense a group of powers to the southwest, all are above average power levels," Bardock noted.

"They are much stronger than the power levels of the rest of these earthlings," Zorn added.

"Well none of them are even close enough to match us if they are indeed hostile so we need not worry," Fasha reassured them.

"Right, but a few of their power levels are rising, which means they are either fighting now or are preparing to, we need to hurry," Tora replied.

The others agreed before they blasted off in the direction of these super powers.

~**~

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed smirking at the team of fighters in front of them. When he arrived with Nappa these earthlings appeared to challenge them. But what bothered Vegeta most was the fact that Kakkarot, who was obviously the strongest of them stood as their leader.

"Kakkarot! Where is your saiyan pride?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about! My name is Goku!" Goku answered.

"Hmph! You believe you are a match for us?" Vegeta asked.

"Leave this planet now!" Goku ordered.

Vegeta just laughed but then his scouter beeped at him and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Vegeta! Did your scouter pick that up to?" Nappa asked who's scouter was also going crazy.

Goku seemed to sense the approaching power levels as well since he was now looking in that direction.

"G-Goku! Do you feel that?" the short bald man asked fearfully.

"Yes Krillin, they are all extremely powerful, they make the big guy over there seem like nothing," Goku replied.

Yamcha and Tien wore similar looks of fear as the powers drew closer while Chaotzu was utterly terrified. Piccolo's face was one of deep concern. A fairly young boy around ten years old stood next to Goku. (AN: I am changing things a little, Gohan will be older and a little stronger than canon version Gohan even though it seems like things are happening earlier.)

"Dad, do you think you could beat them?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan, they are all very powerful whoever they are," Goku answered honestly.

The group didn't have to wait long as the five warriors soon arrived and landed near the group of fighters. Vegeta and Nappa looked as though they had seen a ghost while the others studied the group closely before Goku was the first to speak.

"You all have tails, you must be saiyans!" Goku announced.

"How are you all still alive?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

"Everyone calm down, allow me to explain everything, it is good to see that you are alive and well Vegeta and Nappa, and to the rest of you my name is Bardock," Bardock replied.

"I was informed that our planet was struck by a large meteor and was destroyed, how did you survive?" Vegeta asked.

"That was a lie Vegeta, Frieza destroyed our planet," Bardock revealed.

"What?! Impossible!" Vegeta yelled.

"Let's hold off on the explanation Bardock we should get introductions out of the way," Tora advised.

"Good idea, alright as I said my name is Bardock, I am Kakkarot's father, but it would seem you are known as Goku here on Earth son," Bardock started.

"So you're my father?" Goku asked.

"Yes I am, this is my best friend and comrade Tora, and your older brother Raditz," Bardock said indicating each one.

"But my grandpa found me in the woods," Goku protested.

"Son you are a saiyan as you have no doubt figured out by now, an alien race of warriors. You were sent here originally to destroy the planet, but you suffered a head injury and lost much of what we consider to be natural," Bardock explained.

"Hmm, I guess things make much more sense now," Goku replied seemingly satisfied.

"I am Zorn, I was an elite saiyan under the direct command of King Vegeta before the planet was destroyed," Zorn added.

"Lastly, this is Fasha, my mate," Bardock replied wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So I guess that would make you my mother Fasha?" Goku asked.

Fasha looked taken aback, she wasn't prepared for that question but before she could answer Bardock spoke up.

"To avoid some elaborate explanation and confusion then yes you can consider Fasha to be your mother Kakkarot, I mean Goku," Bardock spoke up.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves as well, these are Earth's Special Forces. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and Piccolo," Goku said pointing to each one in turn.

"I see, but who is the young one Goku?" Bardock asked.

"Oh this is my son, Gohan," Goku replied.

Bardock studied his grandson and was suddenly assaulted by one of his visions. He saw his grandson when he was older, Gohan it seemed was going to become an extremely powerful warrior. He was going to far exceed himself and his son and standing beside him was a beautiful blonde woman that he didn't recognize with her arm around him. But the vision soon vanished as Tora tried to get his attention.

"Bardock? You alright?" Tora asked.

"Hmm? Yes I'm fine," Bardock replied eyeing Gohan.

_So I have a grandson, didnt see that one coming_ Bardock thought.

Vegeta who was initially overwhelmed decided to speak up finally.

"Bardock! You said Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta are you absolutely sure?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta, I was with your father before it happened I assure you that Bardock speaks the truth, Frieza betrayed our people," Zorn stepped in.

"Frieza was afraid of a saiyan rebellion because of our ability to grow stronger after every battle and after every serious injury," Bardock added.

"That freak, we are finally free of his grubby little hands!" Vegeta cried out in victory.

"No one is safe until Frieza is defeated," Bardock reminded.

"Ha! Just give me some time to train and he'll be no match for the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta announced.

"Don't be a fool Vegeta, Bardock is the strongest warrior here and he still pales in comparison to Frieza, and your father didn't stand a ghost of chance when he too challenged Frieza," Zorn replied.

"Silence Zorn! I already have a plan to defeat Frieza," Vegeta said smugly.

Bardock raised an eyebrow at this since he was the only one who knew that his son would be the one to defeat Frieza. But something was bothering him, it was Gohan, there was something about the boy that made Bardock wonder how the course of events would unfold.

_I can sense something strange about the boy, maybe its because of his hidden potential. Gohan may grow to become the most powerful being ever known _Bardock thought.

"Well then please explain your plan then," Zorn said.

"Have you ever heard of planet Namek?" Vegeta asked smirking.

Piccolo spoke up at this point as he was from that planet.

"No! You can't possibly be suggesting something so reckless!" Piccolo protested.

"Shut up namek!" Vegeta snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Tora asked.

"Ah, you want to get your hands on the dragonballs," Zorn replied.

"Yes all I have to do is gather those balls, summon the dragon, and then wish for my immortality! Then that freak won't be able to stop me!" Vegeta cried triumphantly.

Goku grew nervous and shot quick glances at his comrades. They didn't know there were dragonballs on Earth, and Goku hoped to keep it that way.

"That is a possibility but there is a serious problem," Bardock spoke up.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"If you know about them, then there is a chance that by now Frieza has found out about them and may try to do the very thing you just suggested," Bardock replied.

The others nodded in agreement while Vegeta scowled at that possibility.

"Well I suggest we go to this Namek and prevent Frieza from obtaining these dragonballs," Zorn said.

"That's a good idea," Goku agreed.

"Alright then, will you come with us to namek son?" Bardock asked.

"Well, I want to come, but then again I don't want to leave the Earth unprotected," Goku admitted.

"Not to mention ChiChi," Krillin added.

"There is little time, if we go we go now," Bardock replied.

"Goku, you go with your dad we can handle things here," Tien said.

"That's right, I'm sure we can take care of things while you are away," Yamcha agreed.

"I will go with you Goku, those are my people and I doubt you guys know the namekian language," Piccolo spoke up.

"Hmm, thank you Piccolo that would be most helpful," Bardock replied.

"Dad I want to go too," Gohan spoke up.

Goku was hesitant to take his son with him knowing the potential dangers. Bardock smirked at the young boy, even though he wasn't raised as a saiyan he was a natural born fighter.

"Well..." Goku started.

"I say let the boy come, besides I would very much like to get to know my grandson," Bardock cut in.

"He's a cute little guy, and I would like to get to know him as well," Fasha added.

Gohan blushed at Fasha's comment causing her to chuckle before rubbing the top of his head affectionately. Bardock was surprised how taken Fasha seemed to be with Gohan already, he guessed that she would develop a sense of maternal behavior for the boy eventually.

"Alright then, do you have a ship?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes we touched down in a vast desert not far from here, and it is more than large enough to fit us all comfortably," Zorn replied.

"Hmph, do as you wish I am taking my space pod," Vegeta said as he started off in the direction where his space pod was waiting.

"Nappa, I want you to go with Vegeta, the space pods are much faster than the ship we have, try to prevent him from doing anything foolish," Zorn ordered.

"Yes master Zorn," Nappa bowed politely before taking off after Vegeta.

Zorn knew that Nappa was a simple saiyan even though he was considered an elite and he greatly respected the higher ups even though the chain of saiyan command was irrelevant at this point.

"Alright, So our new comrades will be Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo correct?" Zorn asked.

"I believe so, the rest of them are going to remain here to guard the Earth," Bardock replied looking to his son for confirmation.

"Right, so shall we go then?" Goku asked.

"Yes, we should get going, Vegeta and Nappa will get there way before we will so time is of the essence," Tora replied.

"Agreed, let us be off," Zorn said.

Then as one, the saiyans and namek blasted off leaving Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, and Krillin there to protect the Earth.

AN: Okay that wraps this one up. I know that I really jumped ahead but I didn't want to bore everyone with the journey to Earth lol. For you Gohan/18 fans please be patient, I won't be denying you for too long. The Frieza saga is necessary but it wont be nearly as long as in canon so don't worry. I hope to get some feedback from you guys. Feel free to message me if you have any questions or if you need me to elaborate on something. Anyway leave a review and until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z so leave me alone.

AN: Wow, I thought I would have more questions or protests, guess I'm not as bad as I thought lol. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. There was a comment about how it feels rushed and you would be correct I did rush things a little to avoid several chapters that would potentially bore you all to death lol. But things will slow down as I alter the events drastically. So without further ado let us begin with chapter 5, the beginning of the Frieza saga!

****

Dragonthunder89

A Change of Fate

The eight fighters blasted off from Earth following after Vegeta and Nappa and headed for Namek. Bardock gave Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo a tour of the large ship. It was enormous in size and had a large training room and several sleeping rooms to accommodate at least a dozen people. The estimated amount of time it would take them to reach Namek was just under a year. Bardock was walking down the corridor when he heard a commotion from the training room. Curious, he decided to look in on whoever was in there. His eyes widened in surprise but soon melted into a genuine smile. There in the middle of the room stood his grandson Gohan and opposite him was Fasha who had an encouraging smile on her beautiful face.

"Very good Gohan, now let's kick it up a notch shall we?" Fasha asked.

"Okay," Gohan replied.

Gohan rushed at the female saiyan and started throwing punches at a fast pace. Fasha was still stronger than Gohan but Bardock noticed his power continued to rise little by little the more he fought. Fasha blocked all of Gohan's punches before exploiting an opening and spinning with a swift kick to his stomach sending his stumbling back. But to her surprise, Gohan used the force of her kick to propel himself back, he planted his feet on the far wall and pushed off to attack her again. The two continued to spar for several minutes before Fasha noticed Gohan was beginning to tire.

"Alright Gohan I think that's enough for now," Fasha spoke up.

"Very impressive Gohan," Bardock replied walking into the room.

Bardock had taken the time half way through the trip to assess everyone's power level. He concluded that because of all their training, Bardock remained the strongest by a very small margin followed closely by his son Goku, who had also spent a lot of time training Gohan. Then after him it was Zorn, Tora, Fasha, Raditz, Piccolo, and lastly Gohan. But Bardock knew that both his son and grandson would soon surpass all of them, and by extension, Gohan would surpass Goku eventually.

"Thanks grandpa, but I know I'm still the weakest fighter on the ship," Gohan said in an almost disappointed tone.

"Hey..." Fasha said in a gentle voice kneeling next to the boy.

"Yes?" Gohan asked curiously.

"You're also the youngest on this ship by far dear, no one would expect you to become all powerful at such a young age, it takes a lot of training and a lot of time," Fasha soothed rubbing the top of his head.

"She's right Gohan, take me for example, I am as strong as I am because I spent much of my life traveling to planets and purging them. A lot of the time I was also banged up pretty good and usually returned half dead. Because of that and our saiyan genes I would grow much stronger after all of those battles. I have fought countless battles whereas you have only just begun your journey to become stronger. Have faith young one I am very proud of you Gohan you are doing your race proud," Bardock praised.

"Thank you grandpa," Gohan said feeling a little better.

"Right, now off with you, you need to rest we only have about a week left before we reach Namek. Vegeta and Nappa must have already made it there by now," Bardock replied.

Gohan nodded and made his way out of the room leaving Bardock and Fasha. Fasha approached her mate and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. Bardock responded to the kiss before the two finally broke apart.

"That boy is going to become more powerful than anyone someday," Bardock said.

"You think so?" Fasha asked.

"I know so," Bardock replied pointing to his head.

Fasha chuckled before she captured his lips again however they were interrupted by Tora.

"Hey Bardock?" Tora asked appearing.

"What?" Bardock asked annoyed.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt," Tora replied smirking.

"Yes you did you lousy bum, now what is it?" Bardock said chuckling.

"Zorn received a transmission from Nappa, he and Vegeta arrived on Namek a while ago," Tora replied.

"Really? Wow that was faster than I expected, I hope they don't do anything stupid," Bardock said.

"Oh but it gets worse," Tora replied gravely.

"What is it?" Fasha asked.

"It's Frieza, he's on Namek!" Tora exclaimed.

"What?! Are you absolutely sure?!" Bardock demanded.

"According to Vegeta yes, he said he would never forget that terrible power and his scouter exploded after picking it up," Tora replied.

"Great, I never expected to run into him again this soon," Bardock said cupping his chin in thought.

~**~

Vegeta and Nappa flew steadily across the lush green planet that was Namek. After ordering Nappa to warn Zorn of the unexpected presence of Frieza, Vegeta quickly formed his plan.

"Alright Nappa, we can't let that freak get his hands on the dragonballs so we need to raid these namek villages and use any means necessary," Vegeta explained.

"Fine by me, but what about Frieza?" Nappa asked.

"What about him? Once the balls are in our possession my immortality will be realized and he won't stand a chance," Vegeta replied.

The two suddenly noticed a small explosion nearby and stopped immediately.

"What was that?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta was already activating Nappa's scouter and picked up a very large power but it was smaller than Frieza's and he also detected several significantly smaller powers.

"That must be Frieza's men, they must be scouting the planet for the dragonballs," Vegeta replied.

"Should we stop them?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, if there is indeed a dragonball there we should kill them all and take the dragonball, but first we deal with the henchmen. Then kill the nameks if they refuse to cooperate," Vegeta replied.

Nappa nodded in understanding as the two dropped lower and flew carefully towards the small village in order to surprise their enemies. As the two saiyans got close they dropped to the ground and made their way closer to identify their adversary before jumping in. Vegeta scowled silently as he recognized the leader of the group of invaders as none other than Dodoria. Vegeta also counted about ten henchmen standing behind him as Dodoria stood smirking at the elder of that particular village.

"Okay namek, you know why I'm here so just hand over the dragonball," Dodoria ordered.

"But I don't have a dragonball," the namek protested.

"I know it's here namek, so tell you what, I'm in a forgiving mood so here's what we will do. You give us the ball and you all live, or don't give us the ball and we kill all of you and find it ourselves," Dodoria explained.

"You will never succeed," the namek replied stubbornly.

"Too bad," Dodoria said as he suddenly reached out and lifted the namek up by the front of his tunic.

Before he could finish the cowering namek, a powerful blast and several screams behind him caught his attention. Dodoria spun around dropping the namek and his eyes almost bugged out of his pink head. Standing where his henchmen used to be was none other than Vegeta and Nappa, both with triumphant smirks on their faces.

"Vegeta! Nappa! But how? What are you doing here?" Dodoria demanded.

"Look what we have here Nappa," Vegeta replied ignoring Dodoria.

"Dodoria, fancy meeting you here," Nappa chuckled.

Vegeta knew that he was more than a match for Dodoria as long as he didn't make any stupid mistakes.

"Nappa, might I ask you to talk to the nameks while I deal with this fat pink blob?" Vegeta asked.

"You insolent monkey! How dare you!" Dodoria shouted.

Vegeta only chuckled arrogantly in response causing Dodoria to charge the prince in rage. Vegeta flew backwards leading Dodoria away from the village and took to the air. Dodoria didnt break his pursuit as he followed the prince angrily. Finally, Vegeta stopped and awaited his attacker with confidence. Dodoria flew in with a right hook which Vegeta blocked. Dodoria then began a barrage of punches trying to pierce through Vegeta's iron defense. But Vegeta blocked each and every blow which caused Dodoria to get even more angry.

"You filthy saiyan! I'll kill you!" Dodoria snarled.

Vegeta took his momentary hesitation to counter attack. He planted his boot in the pink monster's stomach causing him to double over in pain. Vegeta capitalized on this with a hammer fist to the top of his head sending him smashing into the ground with incredible force. Dodoria recovered and unleashed a deadly mouth blast up at the saiyan who quickly dodged before charging down at him. Dodoria saw this and started unleashing a barrage of ki blasts. Vegeta moved and dodged them all the while continuing to charge towards Dodoria. Vegeta cupped his hands and extended them towards Dodoria at the last second preparing to finish him.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled as the purple blast emerged and engulfed Dodoria who screamed before being consumed by the blast leaving no trace of him.

Vegeta landed in the crater created by his attack and smirked victoriously before he turned to where he left Nappa. What he didn't realize was that Zarbon was currently heading right for them to investigate what the commotion was.

"So, where is this ball thing Dodoria was looking for?" Nappa asked.

"You are a saiyan, how do I know your intentions for the dragonballs aren't malicious?" the namek asked.

"Look green man, Frieza will destroy everything on this planet to get what he wants. We don't want him getting his hands on the dragonballs so we are looking for them as well now where is it?" Vegeta asked approaching.

The namek studied Vegeta intently, although he saved his village from Frieza's men, something told him Vegeta was in it for his own benefit.

"I'm sorry I do not have a dragonball here," the namek said.

Vegeta was getting impatient but it was Nappa who grabbed the namekian and hoisted him off the ground.

"Then where is it?" Nappa asked.

"I don't know!" the namek cried getting scared.

"Bah, we're wasting time, either tell us where it is or we will find it ourselves even if we have to destroy this village to do it," Vegeta replied.

"You are no better than the others, I will never tell you where it is," the namek said defiantly.

"So be it," Vegeta replied extending his hand.

The namek screamed as a blast shot from Vegeta's hand and killed the namek. Nappa dropped his smoking corpse at his feet while all the other nameks backed away in fear.

"Does anyone else wish to be a hero?" Vegeta asked.

None of the nameks dared to move as they watched the two saiyans with horror. Vegeta smirked as he moved forward slowly. But he stopped suddenly when his scouter picked up another large power level.

"Hey Vegeta! Someone's headed this way!" Nappa called.

"It must be Zarbon," Vegeta replied.

'I'll take care of him Vegeta, you just get that ball," Nappa said as he flew off before Vegeta could respond.

Nappa soon met up with Zarbon and the two stopped in mid air several feet from each other.

"Nappa? What are you doing here?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm here to put a stop to you Zarbon! Dont think I don't know what Frieza did!" Nappa snarled.

"You? Stop me?" Zarbon asked chuckling.

"Shut up! You're dead!" Nappa snarled.

"I believe you have that the wrong way around," Zarbon replied.

Nappa let loose a war cry and charged at Zarbon and started with a barrage of punches. But to his dismay, Zarbon blocked each one. Zarbon tried to counter with a kick aimed for Nappa's head but Nappa managed to block it and the two leapt away from each other to stare each other down.

"Hmm, you are better than your average monkey. But I hope for your sake that isn't the best you can do," Zarbon taunted.

Nappa raised his right hand and fired a ki blast at Zarbon who swatted it away before returning a blast of his own. Nappa dodged the blast before unleashing his powerful mouth blast. Zarbon however, simply dodged the blast and charged in to plant his fist in Nappa's gut. Nappa doubled over in pain only to have Zarbon bring his knee up into the large saiyan's face. Then Zarbon planted his palm on Nappa's chest and unleashed a powerful ki blast sending him flying backwards. Nappa smashed into the ground and struggled to get up. That last attack had done a lot of damage to him.

"Urgh, damn you," Nappa grunted painfully as he stood up.

But when he looked up he didn't see Zarbon. He began searching for the green alien before he turned behind him only to see Zarbon standing there smirking at him.

"Goodbye monkey," Zarbon said.

Nappa had no time to react as Zarbon unleashed a powerful blast of energy that slammed into the large saiyan causing a large explosion. Zarbon stood over the bloody form of Nappa who was barely alive. Nappa coughed and some blood leaked from his mouth which made Zarbon smirk evilly. Zarbon looked upwards to see Vegeta flying towards them rapidly. When the saiyan prince touched down near them he looked between Zarbon and Nappa before angrily pointing at Zarbon.

"You'll pay Zarbon! Prepare to die!" Vegeta yelled as he slid into his fighting stance.

"Vegeta, you can't possibly hope to defeat me," Zarbon chuckled.

To his surprise however, the saiyan prince merely laughed at him.

"You underestimate the prince of all saiyans and that will cost you dearly," Vegeta replied.

Vegeta started powering up showing impressive energy, which caused Zarbon to activate his scouter to gauge Vegeta's power. His eyes widened as he realized Vegeta was much stronger than Nappa.

"Hmm, impressive, but you still can't hope to defeat me," Zarbon said.

"Then prove it Zarbon, let us see if you are a match for the saiyan prince Vegeta!" Vegeta cried.

AN: Okay that wraps up this chapter. Who do you suppose will win the fight? Tune in to find out lol. Alright so leave a review and let me know what you think! Next chapter the rest of the group arrives on planet namek. Gohan will have a larger role here soon so don't worry. Anyway until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z you all should know that by now.

AN: Hi everyone! Wow I never expected my story to do this well, thank you so much for all of the reviews and keep them coming! Well then let's get started then on with chapter 6!

****

Dragonthunder89

A Change of Fate

The large ship carrying the seven saiyans and namek entered Namek's atmosphere. The group looked out over the lush green planet as they descended. They soon reached out and sensed several powers all over the planet but one of them was clearly higher than all of the others combined.

"Oh my god," Fasha gasped.

"Yes, it would seem Vegeta was right, Frieza is here," Bardock replied.

"How can we hope to defeat him? His power is maddeningly strong!" Zorn cried.

"Well first we should track down Vegeta and Nappa," Raditz suggested.

"I agree...oh no," Tora replied suddenly.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"It's Nappa, his power has dropped dangerously low, and it appears Vegeta's has begun rising sharply," Tora replied.

"I can't tell who Vegeta is fighting, but whoever it is, they are clearly stronger than Vegeta," Bardock said.

"Hey guys do you feel that?" Piccolo asked suddenly.

The others looked at him before concentrating and their eyes widened in fear as they all picked up on what Piccolo was sensing.

"It's the Ginyu Force!" Fasha cried.

"The who?" Goku asked confused.

"They are Frieza's elite mercenaries, he must have summoned them to help him find the dragonballs," Bardock explained.

"Well one of them isn't nearly as strong as the others, he won't be a problem but the others are even stronger than this mystery fighter who is fighting Vegeta," Zorn replied.

"Things are just going from bad to worse," Raditz grumbled.

"Well we can't give up either way," Gohan piped up.

"Gohan's right, let's concentrate on Vegeta and Nappa, it feels like Nappa is dying. Plus Vegeta cannot win against his current opponent," Bardock replied.

"Good thing we have a rejuvenation chamber on the ship," Fasha said.

A light bulb clicked on in Goku's head as he reached for his belt and pulled off a small bag.

"I also have senzu beans," Goku said holding up the bag.

"Senzu beans? What is that?" Zorn asked.

"They are a magical bean that grows on Earth, they heal and restore lost energy," Goku replied.

"Wow, impressive," Bardock said intrigued.

"But even so, if Nappa is in as bad of shape as I think he will still need to rest, the healing power of the senzu bean is great but when a person suffers enough injury the bean takes a little time to fully heal the person," Goku explained.

The ship touched down on Namek as everyone exited the ship. They saw five space pods fly overhead and disappear to the far side of the planet.

"Well then I think we should keep a low profile, we don't want to run into those guys right now," Piccolo said.

"Right, first things first, we need to help Nappa and Vegeta," Zorn agreed.

"Well Bardock should go because his power is on par with Vegeta's enemy thanks to all of that training," Tora replied.

"Alright, I need two of you to come with me to get Nappa and Vegeta while I take on our enemy," Bardock said.

"I'll go," Goku offered.

"Allow me, Vegeta is an arrogant fool but he still holds a little respect for me and will listen to me if nothing else," Zorn suggested.

"Alright, the rest of you hang tight and be ready to assist Goku and Zorn when they head back," Bardock replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Bardock, Goku, and Zorn blasted off towards the fight.

~**~

Vegeta hit the ground hard but got up wiping the blood from his mouth. He was furious, how could the prince of all saiyans be so impossibly outclassed? After the fight began, Vegeta only managed to land a couple of hits and they didn't do hardly any damage. But Zarbon was merely toying with him and the longer the battle progressed the more infuriated Vegeta became. Vegeta charged at Zarbon and the two clashed but Vegeta realized that none of his attacks were getting through and Zarbon was blocking each one with ease. Finally, Zarbon countered and drove his knee into Vegeta's face before kicking him away and sending a ki blast after him. Vegeta hit the ground again only this time he was having trouble getting back up.

"Damn you!" Vegeta snarled.

"Really Vegeta it would be better if you surrendered," Zarbon replied.

"To a freak like you?! Forget it!" Vegeta yelled back.

Zarbon sighed before Vegeta noticed him begin to gather energy.

"Very well then, its been fun but it is time to end this," Zarbon replied.

Vegeta could feel the power behind Zarbon's attack and in his weakened state it would kill him. Then Zarbon unleashed a large orange ball of energy as it sailed down towards Vegeta to claim his life. Vegeta tried to get up and react but he was far to weakened. But to his shock, two powerful blue ki blasts intercepted Zarbon's attack and created an explosion. Vegeta suddenly noticed as three figures touched down in front of him all glaring at Zarbon.

"What the? Bardock! Kakkarot! Zorn!" Vegeta cried out.

"How is this possible? Bardock and Zorn? You're both supposed to be dead!" Zarbon cried as well.

"Alright guys you know what to do," Bardock said.

Goku moved to the fallen Nappa and gave him a senzu bean before picking him up as carefully as he could. Zorn moved to Vegeta and wrapped Vegeta's arm around his shoulder before hoisting the prince off the ground.

"Be careful Bardock," Zorn said.

Then the four saiyans started off back towards their ship while Zarbon landed in front of Bardock who glared at the light green alien.

"Bardock, you are as foolish as Vegeta," Zarbon said.

"You may think so, but unlike you I already gauged your power and if you knew what I know you would be a little worried," Bardock replied smirking.

"Your arrogance will be the end of you," Zarbon said.

"Arrogance? Heh, well see," Bardock replied.

The two charged each other and started exchanging blows but Zarbon quickly found out that Bardock was far superior to Vegeta. Bardock found an opening and planted his foot against Zarbon's chest sending him flying back a few feet.

"Impressive monkey, I had no idea you were stronger than Vegeta," Zarbon said.

"I hope you aren't holding out on me Zarbon because it will only get you killed," Bardock replied coolly.

Zarbon charged again and the two clashed, putting out more energy than before but as Zarbon turned it up Bardock met him easily. Zarbon soon realized that Bardock was on an entirely different league than he was all those years ago. Bardock punched Zarbon in the face and spun around with a powerful kick to his side sending him flying. But before Zarbon could recover, Bardock appeared next to him and with a double fisted smash, sent him to the ground hard. Bardock landed in front of Zarbon who was getting back up.

"Enough playing around, I shall reveal my true power!" Zarbon cried.

Bardock felt his energy begin to rise as Zarbon powered up but his eyes widened slightly as the smooth features began to change until Zarbon fully transformed into a bulky, ugly monster.

"So Bardock how do you like my transformation?" Zarbon asked in a deeper voice.

Bardock hadn't expected this, Zarbon was far stronger than he was before. Despite all of those years of training, Bardock was no longer stronger than Zarbon, when he pushed himself to his limit, he would still be dead even with Zarbon.

"Shut up and fight you freak," Bardock replied.

The two went at it again but Bardock definitely noticed his opponent's increased power. But then Bardock realized a flaw, Zarbon was stronger, but he sacrificed his speed in the process. Bardock was relieved somewhat that he still had a chance to take this guy down. Zarbon had leapt back to avoid a hit from Bardock but as he moved forward Bardock surprised him with his new attack.

"Burning Javelin!" Bardock yelled.

The flaming ball of energy slammed into Zarbon causing him to fall back. Bardock was pleased as he felt Zarbon's energy take a significant drop due to the damage.

"Grr, lucky shot you filthy monkey!" Zarbon snarled.

Before Bardock could respond however, Zarbon unleashed three powerful orange beams of energy. Bardock barely had time to react as he dodged the first two but was caught by the third which pierced his left shoulder. Bardock cried out in pain as his left arm was now in bad shape. Blood ran freely from the wound making his left arm hard to move. Bardock clutched his arm in pain while glaring at Zarbon.

"Ready to surrender Bardock?" Zarbon asked.

"You wish, I know that you are wounded from my last attack as well," Bardock replied.

"Then I guess we should fight it out to the death," Zarbon said as he began to power up in preparation for an attack.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bardock replied as he too began to power up.

~**~

Goku and Zorn arrived back at the ship with Vegeta and Nappa. They took them inside to lay down and recover from their battle when everyone's head snapped to attention.

"That's Bardock," Tora said.

"Wow, he's strong!" Gohan cried.

"Zarbon is powering up as well, there is only a small margin in each of their power levels," Zorn replied.

Fasha sensed that her mate might be in trouble and without a word she rushed out of the ship and blasted off in Bardock's direction.

"Wait Fasha!" Tora cried.

But it was no use as the female saiyan would not be stopped. The others moved to follow but stopped when Zorn spoke up.

"Everyone stay here, I don't believe we will be needed, Bardock can handle himself and on top of that Fasha is very capable in her own right as well," Zorn said.

"But what about that Ginyu Force?" Goku asked.

"I doubt they would be attracted to the area, at least not at the moment they are more concerned with Frieza and his orders which are to locate the dragonballs," Zorn replied.

"I think we had best find out where the elder namek is," Piccolo suggested.

"Why?" Raditz asked.

"Because if I am right he will hold one of the seven dragonballs, if we can get our hands on just one ball it will be a victory because all seven are needed to grant a wish," Piccolo explained.

"Sounds good to me, but we can't leave Nappa and Vegeta here undefended," Goku replied.

"Then we should split into groups of three, who will stay here and guard the ship, Nappa, and Vegeta?" Zorn asked.

"I suppose I can do it," Raditz offered.

"I will stay as well to keep Vegeta under control," Zorn replied.

"I'll stay as well," Tora said.

"Alright then, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo good luck and be careful," Zorn replied.

The three nodded before leaving, flying low to help stay under the radar. Luckily they could suppress their power levels as well to keep Frieza from detecting them.

"So do you guys know where we are going?" Gohan asked.

"Not exactly, but I would venture a guess that if we lock on to the strongest namek, we will then find the elder," Piccolo replied.

"The elder namek is the strongest namek?" Goku asked.

"No, the strongest namek guards the elder," Piccolo replied.

"Oh I get it, we find the strongest namek and he can lead us to the elder," Gohan said.

"Exactly," Piccolo replied.

~**~

Zarbon soon gathered a large amount of energy in his hands and continued to concentrate. Bardock was also gathering energy as the two stared each other down.

"You're dead," Zarbon snarled as he fired the large orange energy ball.

"This ends now, Spirit Cannon!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock unleashed a massive blue ball of energy at Zarbon. The two energies hit each other but Bardock's attack soon overwhelmed Zarbon's and became swallowed by Bardock's attack. Zarbon screamed as the massive attack came hurtling towards him. Bardock prayed that this would be it because he literally expended all of his energy with that last attack. Zarbon was hit full force and the attack completely vaporized him, leaving no trace. Finally when the dust and smoke settled Bardock smiled briefly before he fell from the sky and hit the ground face down unconscious. Fasha arrived a few minutes later and almost panicked when she felt Bardock's energy drop dangerously low. But she quickly checked him and found that he was still alive.

"It's okay Bardock, I've got you," Fasha said as she lifted his body up.

She draped his arm over her shoulder and held him against her as she slowly lifted off back to the ship.

~**~

Frieza sat in his pod as he watched his Ginyu Force emerge from their space pods. Although as powerful as they were, they still looked ridiculous as he watched once again as they did their Ginyu introduction.

"Let's cut to the chase, I am after the dragonballs and I need you to track down the rest of them. I only have five and there are seven total, bring the remaining two dragonballs to me," Frieza ordered.

"Yes lord Frieza, consider it done," Captain Ginyu replied.

"Oh one more thing, I am troubled by the disappearance of Zarbon and Dodoria, perhaps you could look into that as well?" Frieza asked.

"Yes lord Frieza, I shall send Burter and Jeice to find out what became of them," Captain Ginyu replied.

"Very good, now go," Frieza said.

The five Ginyu warriors blasted off to carry out Frieza's orders.

"Burter, Jeice! Lord Frieza wishes for us to discover what has happened to his men, they disappeared off to the east. I want you two to check it out and then report back to me got it?" Captain Ginyu instructed.

"You got it captain!" Jeice replied.

The two warriors veered off east while the other three stayed their course.

"So how do we know where to look?" Guldo asked.

"We don't, we just need to hit every village we find," Ginyu replied.

The three descended as they spotted a decent sized village. The namekian village was busy carrying out its duties until the three aliens landed.

"Well now what do we have here?" Ginyu asked.

~**~

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo traced a very large power to the far north. They were surprised that as soon as they started getting close that power was moving towards them. Soon they saw a namekian come into view and stopped as he approached them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Goku, and this is my son Gohan," Goku answered.

"My name is Piccolo," Piccolo replied.

"We are looking for the elder namek," Goku explained.

"What business do you have with our elder? Are you Frieza's men?" he asked suspiciously.

"No we actually came here to stop Frieza, he's after the dragonballs," Gohan spoke up.

"If you dont mind me asking who are you? You are far stronger than most of the nameks on this planet," Piccolo asked.

"I am Nail, I am the elder's guard," Nail replied.

"I see, well may we see him? I promise we are not your enemies," Goku said.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be evil, nor do you seem to be with Frieza, only the elder will know for sure. Very well I will take you to see him," Nail agreed.

The others nodded and took off as Nail lead them towards the elder namek.

AN: Okay I'll stop there, so what do you think? I know it seemed like Zarbon was weak but remember, Bardock was stronger than most of the elite saiyans plus he has been training for all those years as well. Now to help you understand how strong Bardock really is, he is stronger than Jeice and Burter but he is still weaker than Recoome. If anyone wants me to explain further you are welcome to message me. Anyway, leave a review and until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and you know the rest.

AN: Hi readers! Things are getting exciting huh? I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far. Alright then shall we continue? On with chapter 7!

****

Dragonthunder89

A Change of Fate

Nail led Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo north and after flying for what seemed like an hour they finally saw a tall spire with a building sitting on top. They quickly approached the spire and landed just outside as Nail turned to them.

"Here we are, please follow me," Nail said.

The four made their way inside and saw that there were two floors and the second floor was only accessible to those who could fly. They ascended to the second floor and came face to face with the largest namek they had ever seen. His eyes were closed as he sat in his chair but he seemed to know everything that was going on.

"Welcome young warriors," he greeted.

"Master, they wished to speak with you," Nail replied.

"Yes, I am Guru, I know why you are here," Guru said.

"Well sir, we have no ill will towards you or your people we are trying to protect this planet from Frieza," Goku replied.

"Have no fear, I know your intentions and I know you are not an enemy," Guru said.

"So then we were wondering, if you have one of the dragonballs," Goku asked.

"Yes, I do and I already know your thoughts behind it. I commend you but as you are right now, none of you even come close to matching the power of Frieza," Guru replied.

"How do you plan to keep him from the dragonballs if none of you can stand up to him?" Nail asked.

"Hmm, I sense great potential hidden within two of you, Goku and especially you Gohan," Guru said suddenly.

"Me? Hidden potential?" Gohan asked.

"Come forward young one and I will awaken the hidden power sleeping inside of you," Guru replied.

Gohan slowly moved towards the large namek as he was instructed and Guru placed his hand on the top of Gohan's head.

"Ah, yes you have much power hidden, allow me to awaken it," Guru said.

Gohan suddenly had a slight glow around his body and felt warm as Guru awakened his hidden potential. Goku and Piccolo watched with fascination as they felt Gohan's base power begin rising steadily. It didn't take long before Guru was finished as the others watched expectantly.

"Wow, this is amazing! I'm much stronger than I ever was!" Gohan exclaimed.

"This is incredible," Piccolo replied.

"Come forward Goku," Guru said.

Goku did as he was told and the process was repeated and Goku felt his power swell within him.

"I feel incredible!" Goku exclaimed.

Piccolo was amazed at the increase in power. Goku was weaker than Bardock when they arrived on Namek, but now it felt as though Goku may have gotten stronger than him.

"Thanks Guru!" Goku cried happily.

"You are welcome Goku, but know that you are still no match for Frieza right now," Guru cautioned.

"So, are you willing to part with your dragonball?" Piccolo asked.

"I see no reason to keep it from you, however, this tactic is only a temporary delay. Before this is all over you will have to confront Frieza," Guru replied.

Goku nodded his agreement and soon Guru produced the dragonball which Piccolo accepted.

"Thank you for all your help Guru," Goku said.

"Thanks for everything," Gohan spoke.

"Take care," Piccolo replied as the three then left the old namek.

"Well the best thing to do now is to get back to the ship and keep the dragonball safe. But we are going to have to deal with the Ginyu Force before too long," Goku said.

"Agreed, we should prepare ourselves as much as possible," Piccolo replied.

"Dad! I can hardly feel grandpa!" Gohan cried suddenly.

"Gohan's right, Bardock must have been seriously injured. Fasha is with him I think and they are almost back to the ship," Piccolo replied.

"Gosh, well he must have defeated whoever took out Nappa and Vegeta. But now we have three saiyans out of the fight," Goku said.

"For now, remember Goku they are saiyans they will recover quickly especially with senzu beans," Piccolo reminded.

"Yeah, I just hope they recover before we have to face the Ginyu Force," Goku replied.

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo soon arrived back at the ship almost exactly when Bardock and Fasha did. Goku helped his father and Fasha into the ship and put him into the ship's rejuvenation tank. (AN: In case anyone is curious about the rejuvenation tank I thought it would be logical for an underwater civilization to be knowledgeable about it).

"So how long will he be in there?" Goku asked.

"Several hours, he used up a lot of energy in his fight with Zarbon," Fasha replied.

Gohan watched his grandfather recovering inside the fluid filled tank with fascination. He was interrupted when he felt Fasha's hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright Gohan, Bardock is one of the toughest fighters I know," Fasha said.

"Well, I'm just worried is all. I mean, grandpa is one of our strongest right now and yet he barely managed to defeat that Zarbon but the Ginyu Force is far stronger than that even," Gohan replied.

Fasha wanted to tell him that there was no need to worry but she knew that would be an all out lie. She was deeply concerned when she sensed the Ginyu Force and Frieza's power absolutely terrified the female saiyan.

"I wouldn't worry yourself boy," Vegeta said arrogantly entering the room.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"I am far more powerful now than I was previously," Vegeta replied arrogantly.

"Said the prince who got his ass kicked by Zarbon," Fasha said trying not to smirk.

"Silence woman! I could destroy him many times over now!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't worry Vegeta, my grandpa defeated him," Gohan replied.

"Bardock killed Zarbon?" Vegeta asked in surprise.

"Yeah, don't look so surprised Vegeta, Bardock is stronger than you especially after he recovers from this last fight," Fasha replied.

"He is just a low level, I am a warrior elite! He could never hope to become as powerful as me!" Vegeta cried.

"Don't be such a fool Vegeta," Zorn cut in entering the room.

"Look, we need to work together, like it or not we all need each other if we are to have any hope of beating Frieza," Tora spoke also entering the room.

Vegeta grunted and left the room without a word while the others watched Bardock briefly.

"We should continue to train as much as possible, as long as the Ginyu Force and Frieza remain ignorant of our presence we must take advantage of it," Zorn said.

"We don't have long, two of the Ginyu Force are heading to the battle site where Dodoria and Zarbon were killed, once they report their findings our enemy will be on high alert," Piccolo replied.

"So what do we do? None of us, not even Vegeta are strong enough to take them on to keep things quiet," Tora asked.

"There's nothing we can do right now, Goku is the strongest among us now, followed by Vegeta. I don't know how strong Bardock will be once he recovers but from my experience the growth will be quite a bit," Fasha said.

"Even so we must assume his growth won't be enough to succeed the Ginyu Force," Piccolo replied.

"Well then I can take Goku into the training room, we still have some time," Zorn suggested.

"But if you guys push yourselves to get stronger, won't they detect your powers?" Gohan asked.

Everyone's eyes widened, they honestly hadn't thought of that. Fasha smiled at the young boy.

"Gohan certainly has a good point there," Goku admitted.

The sensors on the ship set off a strange alarm making everyone jump.

"What the hell is that?" Tora asked.

Everyone filed out and headed for the main bridge and when they got there, they found Raditz typing furiously on the main console.

"Raditz report what's going on?" Zorn asked.

"The jig is up our secret is out," Raditz replied quickly without looking up.

"What?" Goku asked.

"What is that blasted noise!?" Vegeta demanded walking into the room followed by Nappa.

"Wait I can sense two of the Ginyu Force heading right for us," Goku spoke up.

"That's what I mean," Raditz replied.

"Great, we can't let them have the dragon ball. Alright, Goku, Vegeta, and Nappa come with me. The rest of you stay here," Zorn ordered.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Fasha asked.

"We are going to try and stop them," Zorn replied as the four saiyans left the ship and headed off to intercept their enemy.

Burter and Jeice arrived at the village where Dodoria and Zarbon disappeared from. They saw a pretty large crater and landed in the middle of it.

"Damn, what happened here?" Jeice asked.

"Nothing good I bet, there's no sign of them, but there shouldn't be any nameks strong enough to kill Dodoria let alone Zarbon," Burter replied with confusion.

Before Jeice could speak both of their scouters beeped at them signaling a power detection.

"What is this?" Burter asked.

"It's faint, must be far away, its not very strong but if the scouter is picking it up then it's worth looking into," Jeice replied.

Burter agreed and the two blasted off to investigate, but to their surprise their scouters picked up four power levels moving directly towards them.

"Hey Burter did you get that?" Jeice asked.

'Yeah there's four of them, they are much stronger than the nameks," Burter replied.

"I wonder if they were the ones who killed Dodoria and Zarbon?" Jeice asked.

"Well one of them is strong enough to take on Dodoria, and he might be just below Zarbon's level," Burter said.

"But it still doesn't make sense," Jeice replied.

"Whatever the case, the strongest among them is still weaker than us," Burter said.

The two soon saw the four warriors and they flew down and waited for them to arrive. Burter and Jeice were shocked when they saw four saiyans land in front of them.

"Zorn?!" Jeice cried.

"Prince Vegeta, and Nappa," Burter said.

"But who is this one?" Jeice asked.

"My name is Goku and I'm a saiyan from Earth!" Goku announced.

"So you must have been the ones who killed Dodoria and Zarbon," Burter said.

"Yes, I destroyed them," Vegeta replied arrogantly.

Goku was about to argue but Zorn stopped him and Goku quickly realized why. They didn't want them to know about Bardock before he was recovered. Goku could feel these guys' power levels and knew they were stronger than he was. Zorn on the other hand knew that because they outnumbered them, the potential fight would be tipped in their favor.

"I thought Frieza got rid of all you monkeys," Jeice said.

"Well Frieza is a fool, and his arrogance will be his undoing," Zorn replied.

"How dare you talk about Lord Frieza like that!" Burter spat.

"Come on Burter let's kill them and get this over with, then we can report back to the captain," Jeice replied.

"Good idea," Burter agreed as the two took fighting stances.

"So who's it going to be?" Jeice asked.

"Pretty boy is mine," Vegeta replied walking forward cracking his knuckles.

"I will fight Burter then," Goku said.

Zorn and Nappa stood back but remained alert in case things went bad. Vegeta wasted no time as he started powering up causing Jeice to activate his scouter to measure Vegeta's power. As Vegeta continued to power up Jeice's eyes widened, he was much stronger than he thought. Vegeta's power had increased a lot since his near death at the hands of Zarbon. Even more so than Nappa's increase in power. Jeice knew that he might have a little trouble with the prince as his power continued to climb. Goku and Burter took a moment to watch Vegeta as he displayed impressive power.

"Impressive, Vegeta is much stronger than he was before," Zorn commented.

"Do you think he can beat that guy?" Nappa asked.

"I don't know, it's doubtful because Jeice is no pushover, I do know that Bardock would be able to after he recovers but unfortunately he hasn't," Zorn replied.

Their attention shifted to Goku and Burter who moved to the right to give the other two space and stared each other down. Zorn could feel Goku's energy rising very slowly.

"It looks like Goku is going for the element of surprise," Zorn said.

Vegeta and Jeice leapt at each other and the two fighters began exchanging blows rapidly. The two slowly rose into the sky as they continued to try and pierce each others' guard. Goku and Burter finally squared off as well but Zorn became worried when they discovered that Burter's specialty was his lightning speed. He began zooming around Goku who was barely avoiding his split second attacks.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Burter taunted.

Goku however, was a smarter fighter and concentrated hard before he anticipated the blue alien's path before striking out with a solid punch hitting Burter in the face sending him flying back from his own momentum. Goku capitalized on this as he flew towards him and brought both fists together in a hammer blow to the top of Burter's head. Burter flew towards the ground but quickly recovered and flew back up quickly and bashed Goku in the chin with a head butt. The two fighters leapt away from each other and stared each other down once again.

"Impressive for a saiyan," Burter said.

"You're pretty fast but it will take more than that to beat me," Goku replied.

Burter made to attack again when a red energy blast soared between the two barely missing Burter.

"Hey Jeice! Watch it you idiot!" Burter yelled.

Jeice looked towards his partner momentarily but that was all Vegeta needed to land a powerful kick to his gut before sending him slamming into the ground kicking up a decent sized dust cloud. It was then that Zorn noticed why Goku and Vegeta were fairing so well, Burter and Jeice were partners and weren't completely focusing on their individual battles because they were keeping tabs on one another.

"That's very interesting, if Goku and Vegeta can keep manipulating this weakness they could both win without much trouble," Zorn said aloud.

Goku seemed to pick up on this as well as he hurled a ki blast at Burter who was hit square in the face. Burter stumbled back a bit but recovered enough to block a kick aimed for his ribs. The two fights continued as Zorn and Nappa watched on.

Captain Ginyu dropped the corpse of the namek he had just killed while Guldo and Recoome stood behind him watching. Ginyu's scouter beeped at him as he detected four higher than normal power levels.

"Hmm, that's strange," Ginyu said.

"What's the matter captain?" Recoome asked.

"Burter and Jeice must be fighting, but I don't know who, and yet there are a couple other powers to the south of them that are not as strong but still higher than normal," Ginyu replied.

"Well there wasn't a dragon ball here so maybe whoever is fighting Burter and Jeice have one!" Guldo suggested.

"Perhaps, alright I will go and assist them I want you two to head south and investigate those powers," Ginyu ordered.

"Yes Captain!" both cried in unison.

Gohan fell on his back and laid there breathing hard. Piccolo decided to train him while the others were gone. Fasha was currently sleeping and Raditz was still in the control room monitoring things. Gohan got back up stubbornly and although Piccolo wouldn't admit it openly, he admired that in the young saiyan hybrid. Gohan on the other hand was improving greatly his power was steadily increasing. He still wasn't as strong as Piccolo was but he was very close. Gohan realized that Piccolo was much harder on him than Fasha was. But then Fasha also slowly developed a maternal type behavior towards him. She was still effective in training him, but in Gohan's opinion, Piccolo was just plain mean.

"Good, now try it again," Piccolo ordered gruffly.

Gohan was about to obey when the door to the training room opened and Fasha walked in.

"Alright now Piccolo I think Gohan needs a little break," Fasha replied.

Normally, Piccolo would have fiercely argued with anyone who he thought was being too easy or too soft on Gohan, but he knew better than to incur the female saiyan's wrath.

"Hmph, fine then take a break," Piccolo said.

Gohan nodded and he followed Fasha out of the training room and into what could only be described as the kitchen area where all the food was stored and prepared. Fasha glanced behind her and saw that Gohan was following her eagerly and she let a small smile play across her lips. She rummaged around and began making food for the boy as he sat down at a table nearby and watched her as she worked. Tora came walking in and saw Gohan sitting at the table watching Fasha and decided to sit with him.

"So Gohan, how was your session with Piccolo?" Tora asked.

"It was good, he's a rough sparring partner though," Gohan replied.

"I can tell you are getting much stronger though," Tora said.

Fasha soon made her way over with a large amount of food which she placed in front of Gohan. Tora looked at her and raised an eyebrow but she gave him a look that challenged him to say anything.

_'Wow, Fasha is really taken with Gohan, she's been acting very motherly'_As if reading Tora's mind Fasha spoke up as she came back over and stood beside them.

"Well someone has to look after him," Fasha said as she ruffled Gohan's hair.

However before either could respond they felt two powers coming straight for them at a rapid pace.

"Looks like we have company," Tora said as he stood up.

"Let's go," Fasha replied.

Gohan quickly gobbled up his food and got up to follow and as they made their way to exit the ship, Raditz and Piccolo soon joined them as they felt it too. They exited the ship and could see two figures in the distance. Soon they touched down in front of the saiyans and Piccolo.

"Well look what we have here," Recoome said.

"Saiyans, I thought all of you monkeys were gone for good," Guldo added.

"Recoome and Guldo," Tora replied with annoyance.

Piccolo was sizing them up, Guldo was not even as strong as Gohan since his power awakening, but Recoome was stronger than all of them. The only one who stood a chance was still recovering inside the ship.

"This is going to be fun," Recoome said cracking his knuckles.

AN: Okay I'll stop there. So what do you guys think? Will Goku and Vegeta win their battle? What about Ginyu? Will Recoome be too much for the others to handle? What do you think about the budding relationship between Gohan and Fasha? I know I left this with a lot of questions as to how things will turn out. Things are starting to heat up, so leave a review and until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z otherwise I would be so very rich. But I'm not so don't sue I am not profiting.

AN: Hi everyone! I apologize this update took me longer, I was injured at work and couldn't do much for awhile. But I'm recovering and I hope to still have your support. Alright then let's get this show on the road!

****

Dragonthunder89

****

A Change of Fate

Recoome and Guldo stood there smirking at the warriors in front of them. Fasha had moved next to Gohan somewhat protectively but other than that everyone stood deathly still.

"So which of you wants to get pummeled first?" Guldo asked.

"Let me fight," Gohan spoke up.

"Ha! You want to fight me kid?" Guldo asked laughing.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Unless you're afraid," Gohan challenged.

"Well if you are in that big of a hurry to die then fine by me," Guldo replied.

"Fine then, no one else will try to intervene," Recoome said.

"That includes you," Tora added.

With that Guldo walked out to a more open area with Gohan following and the two stood opposite each other. Fasha, even though she knew Gohan could handle Guldo, still had to fight her protective nature. But it was Tora who put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's a tough little guy Fasha, he'll be fine, he's Bardock's grandson after all," Tora reassured.

"Unless this Guldo is suppressing a huge amount of power, Gohan is more than capable of defeating him," Piccolo added.

"The big guy is the one I'm worried about, he's stronger than all of us," Raditz said.

Fasha only nodded as she watched Gohan intently, she silently prayed that Gohan wouldn't get hurt. Tora let a genuine smile grace his lips as he glanced at Fasha's anxious expression. She really was taking it upon herself to play mother to Gohan. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Guldo suddenly rushed Gohan.

"Alright boy! Let's see what you've got!" Guldo challenged.

Gohan was ready though as he blocked a right hook from the short green alien. Guldo showed his surprise but only redoubled his efforts as he began a barrage of punches but to his dismay they were either being blocked or dodged. Gohan finally saw an opening, using the training he learned from Fasha and Piccolo he swatted Guldo''s hand away and planted his fist to Guldo's jaw sending him stumbling back. Guldo rubbed his face growling.

"Okay so you pack a bigger punch than I gave you credit for, but don't let it go to your head," Guldo snarled.

Gohan said nothing as he sprinted towards the small alien who crouched, readying for the young half saiyan's attack. But Gohan leapt high above his head surprising Guldo.

"Masenko Ha!" Gohan yelled as he planted his palms together and unleashed his attack downwards.

Guldo barely managed to get out of the way but was thrown from the force of the explosion. Guldo recovered as Gohan charged downwards at him at an alarming speed. Guldo panicked and dove sideways to avoid Gohan. As Gohan made to pursue him, Guldo inhaled sharply.

"Time Freeze!" Guldo yelled before holding his breath.

Everything and everyone but Guldo was frozen with time. Guldo studied Gohan's movement and quickly moved to a different position to get the drop on him. Guldo let out his breath and everything began moving again. Gohan stopped mid flight confused before he was hit in the back by an energy blast from Guldo. Gohan stumbled forward but managed a front hand spring to recover before facing the little alien.

"How did you do that?" Gohan asked.

"Oh so you like my little technique huh?" Guldo asked.

"Yeah, Guldo can freeze time," Recoome answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Gohan asked.

"That's right kid! It is impossible to beat me!" Guldo replied.

"You're nothing but a coward, come on and fight me!" Gohan challenged.

Fasha's face contorted in rage at this new bit of information as the mother in her rose to the surface. Tora sensed this and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her face towards him and he merely shook his head. Gohan charged at Guldo again who immediately inhaled and once again he froze time. This time Guldo hovered off the ground where Gohan was aiming. As he let out his breath, Gohan didn't have time to react as he sailed right under Guldo who brought his feet down on Gohan's back, slamming him into the ground. Gohan flared his ki, surprising Guldo who was knocked away. Piccolo nodded his head approvingly at Gohan's resourcefulness.

_"How is Gohan supposed to win if the coward can freeze time to get his sorry ass out of trouble?" Fasha asked._

"He must have a weakness," Piccolo replied as he studied Guldo intently.

Tora was also studying him to see if he could find any flaws but so far no such luck. Gohan stood there at a loss for what to do when suddenly he had an idea. Gohan acted as if to charge and Guldo took the bait and began inhaling. Gohan spun in a circle and fired ki blasts rapidly while charging at Guldo. Time froze once again and Guldo rose into the sky to confuse Gohan. When he exhaled however, Gohan was still spinning and firing ki blasts wildly and Guldo was caught by one in the face knocking him to the ground. Gohan quickly took advantage and was soon right on top of him slamming his feet down on the small alien. Gohan stayed where he was pinning the little alien to the ground and cupped his hands together right in front of Guldo's face.

"Try to get out of this one you freak," Gohan snarled as he began gathering energy for a massive attack to finish him.

"No!" Guldo screamed as he tried desperately to break free.

Guldo inhaled and froze time but found to his dismay that Gohan was firmly planted on top of him and he couldn't move. After a minute or two he couldn't hold it any longer and time once again started moving as Guldo looked up into Gohan's face with horror.

"Please! Have mercy!" Guldo pleaded.

Gohan's face hardened and he hesitated for a moment as he continued gathering energy and Guldo felt a wave of hope. But it was quickly crushed as Gohan glared at the cowering green alien.

"Sorry, all out of mercy," Gohan snarled.

Even Piccolo was surprised. He had been teaching Gohan to be tough and unrelenting but he was surprised that Gohan was already showing the fruits of his training.

"Masenko Ha!" Gohan screamed as he poured most of his energy into his attack.

Guldo's scream could be heard before he was vaporized completely. Gohan cursed as his attack burned him because of the closeness of the explosion. But when the dust settled, Gohan stood there almost completely unharmed and Guldo was gone.

"Impossible!" Recoome shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to a shocked Recoome who was looking at Gohan in a new light. The boy was far stronger than Recoome originally thought he was, but why didn't his scouter detect it?

"I would say your prayers if I was you little man," Recoome said.

Recoome suddenly charged at Gohan with impressive speed for his size but before Gohan could react, Recoome was caught completely off guard as Fasha delivered a savage kick to the brute's face sending him flying back away from Gohan. Recoome recovered and rubbed his cheek while looking back to see who had kicked him.

"Well I have to admit I didn't expect that," Recoome said.

"Stay away from him," Fasha snarled protectively.

"Aww, how cute, the female monkey protecting her child," Recoome taunted.

Fasha's pink aura began to flare with anger. She wasn't going to deny it anymore, she thought of Gohan as her own, and this brute had just tried to hurt her cub. Now there would be hell to pay. Gohan looked up to Fasha in surprise, the woman he was rapidly starting to look at as his mother. Sure he did love his real mother but Fasha was different, and he felt a pull towards her. She turned her gaze down to him briefly and smiled gently at him before refocusing on Recoome. Before Gohan or the others could react, Fasha and Recoome lunged at each other and began exchanging blows at a rapid pace. Gohan's first reaction was to jump to his mother figures aid but Piccolo quickly and silently stopped him from intervening. After a few minutes Recoome found an opening and punched Fasha hard sending her flying back. Fasha however, was very nimble and back flipped gracefully back into a fighting stance and stared Recoome down.

"Not bad for a saiyan," Recoome commented.

"Arrow Flash!" Fasha yelled as she unleashed an impressive pink energy beam.

"Eraser Gun!" Recoome yelled as he opened his mouth and unleashed his own attack.

The two beams collided with a brilliant flash and the two began struggling for control but it wasn't long before everyone realized that Recoome was clearly stronger as his beam steadily overtook Fasha's but Fasha remained stubborn and held fast until finally hers was consumed and she was hit full force by the attack causing a large explosion. Fasha was thrown violently and hit the ground hard. Recoome towered over her as she struggled to get back up. She was on her stomach and pushed herself up to her knees when she noticed him standing over her.

"Looks like you finally realized your place on your knees," Recoome taunted.

"Fuck you!" Fasha snarled as she lunged upwards with and uppercut.

Recoome however, caught her fist and to her horror, lifted her up by her arm until she was at eye level with him.

"Was that an invitation?" Recoome asked as his eyes began to wander over her body.

Fasha tried to hide the look of fear that threatened her beautiful features. Only Bardock was allowed to have her body, she was afraid of being raped because with his impressive strength, there would be nothing she could do to stop him. Fasha knew she needed to get away, she twisted her body and tried to knee him in the face but he merely caught her leg and held her there. Fasha was now completely at his mercy. Recoome leaned in and inhaled deeply before his eyes glazed over with lust. Gohan charged Recoome in a furious rage, but Recoome saw him coming and turned to headbutt Gohan, sending him flying back.

"Wait your turn shrimp," Recoome said before looking back at Fasha.

Recoome licked his lips as he eyed her body up and down. Gohan skidded to a stop several feet away. He was tempted to blast the brute but was afraid of hitting Fasha, the others held back for similar reasons. However, in a flash something smashed into Recoome's back. Recoome arched from the painful blow and Fasha felt herself be grabbed and taken out of the monster's grasp. Recoome recovered and his eyes widened at who the rescuer was. Fasha looked up and found that she was in the arms of her mate. Bardock held her against him protectively as he glared at Recoome viciously.

"Bardock?" Recoome cried.

The others were in shock as well but not only because of his entrance, they could feel his power and it was far beyond his previous level he was more than a match for Recoome now thanks to his saiyan genes and strength increase. Bardock set Fasha down and slowly moved forward towards Recoome. Recoome instantly activated his scouter. As the number climbed, Recoome's eyes widened in disbelief.

"This is impossible! There is no way a saiyan could be that strong! Not even an elite!" Recoome cried.

Bardock only smirked as he continued his slow advance as Recoome became anxious.

"Eraser Gun!" Recoome yelled.

The mouth blast flew at Bardock but Bardock quickly hopped sideways as the blast sailed by him. Gohan watched his grandfather with awe, he was calm and confident but when Gohan sensed his power he realized why. Bardock was much stronger than before and his power was greater than Recoomes however, it still felt as though he was weaker than their leader. Recoome decided to rush Bardock and Bardock responded in kind. The two clashed and a flurry of punches were thrown by each fighter only Recoome quickly realized that Bardock was blocking every attack easily and was keeping up with him just fine. Recoome tried to surprise Bardock by planting his hands on the ground and springing his feet forward and up intending to kick Bardock into the air. But Bardock saw it coming and flipped over his body and planted his own feet into Recoomes chest and smashed him into the ground before back flipping off of him. Recoome jumped up and tossed a ki blast at Bardock, hoping to catch him before he landed. Bardock however, swatted it away.

"How did you get so strong saiyan?" Recoome asked.

"If I were you I wouldn't worry about that, rather you should worry about living past this fight," Bardock replied.

Bardock then raised his power sharply and charged the brute like lightning. Recoome barely blocked the powerful punch aimed for his face before Recoome countered with his own punch but Bardock blocked it as well. Recoome couldn't believe the power Bardock was generating and he seemed to not be straining his body at all. Bardock finally got through with a swift kick to his gut sending him flying into a nearby cliff. The force of his collision caused the cliff to explode and collapse on Recoome.

"Wow!" Gohan cried.

Bardock stared at the rubble for a moment before he formed a powerful blue ki blast in his hand and hurled it at the rubble causing another large explosion. Bardock could still feel Recoome's energy but it had taken a nose dive after that last attack. Recoome emerged pretty banged up. He howled in rage and charged Bardock blindly. Bardock easily dodged his sloppy attack and grabbed him and hurled him into the air. As Recoome flew higher, Bardock's energy surged and the others could tell he was building a huge attack to finish him off.

"Let's finish this!" Bardock yelled as he suddenly sped after Recoome.

He grabbed Recoome and punched him in the face before bringing a savage kick down on him sending him towards the ground. Bardock followed as his left hand began to glow. Bardock then grabbed Recoome's face with his glowing hand and smashed him into the ground and upon impact a brilliant blue flash exploded from his hand and Recoome's head was completely gone.

"Holy shit," Tora gasped.

"Wow grandpa!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Remind me not to mess with Fasha," Tora chuckled.

Bardock was still kneeling on the corpse but rose as the others approached him. He had expended a dangerous amount of energy and he felt weak but still held himself high and strong.

"Bardock your power increase was amazing," Piccolo commented.

"That's what everyone tells me, for some reason I increase my power more than the average saiyan," Bardock replied.

"Bardock your power increase is almost three times that of mine after suffering fatal injuries and recovering," Tora said.

"Guess I'm just lucky," Bardock replied scratching the back of his head.

Fasha always found that to be cute when Bardock scratched his head. She walked up to him and immediately captured his lips in a heated kiss, taking Bardock by surprise but he quickly responded by wrapping his arms and tail around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Alright get a room you two," Raditz groaned.

The others save for Piccolo all shared a laugh unaware of the fight going on not far from them.

"Grandpa, you used a lot of energy and I feel your power has been depleted by a large amount are you ok?" Gohan asked.

Fasha glanced at Gohan before feeling for Bardock's energy and she gasped his power was low enough that he could collapse at any moment.

"I'm alright Gohan, just need to recuperate a bit," Bardock replied.

Before he could protest, Fasha was marching him back to the ship as the others laughed in amusement.

Goku and Vegeta fought Burter and Jeice evenly and kept exposing their weaknesses giving them the upper hand. Zorn had been watching the whole fight but turned his head as he sensed Bardocks new power.

"That's Bardock, unbelievable," Zorn said.

He turned back as Goku landed a solid hit to Burter sending him flying back. Likewise this action distracted Jeice once again causing Vegeta to land a punch to his face.

"This is pathetic," Vegeta snorted.

"You guys aren't as tough as I expected," Goku admitted.

"What did you just say?" Burter demanded angrily.

"I said you guys aren't as strong as I expected you to be," Goku replied.

"Go to hell! I will make you regret those words!" Burter snarled.

Burter powered up and charged Goku with his unreal speed and started flying all around him before he came in with a dark blue energy blast. Goku barely managed to avoid it as Burter screamed past him. It was all Goku could do to keep from being hit as he continued to dodge the blue alien. Vegeta faired better though as Jeice didn't have any really special attributes. Jeice hurled a red energy ball at Vegeta.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled.

The purple blast cancelled Jeice's attack and forced Jeice to dodge but Vegeta capitalized on this and swiftly charged and planted his knee in the red aliens gut before hammer fisting him to the ground. Vegeta then powered up and cupped his hands to finish him.

"Enjoy other world freak!" Vegeta yelled as he unleashed an impressive attack at Jeice causing a huge explosion.

Jeice laid in the crater barely alive. He was crawling to the edge of the crater, attempting to flee when Vegeta charged down after him. But Vegeta was quickly surprised by Burter who broke off and blasted Vegeta away with a powerful attack. Vegeta fell into the lake nearby lake. Zorn felt for Vegeta's power. It had dropped but he would be alright as he turned to see Goku engage Burter once again.

AN: Well I'll stop there for now. I apologize for the long delay I was injured at work and was out of action for awhile. But I'm still going strong and thank you for all your support everyone. Please review and let me know what you think I'd love to hear from you! Anyway until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it, everyone should know that by now.

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and we are still going strong. I am so sorry for the long delay I started a new job and then on top of that my computer ended up crashing. Anyway here we go with chapter 9!

****

Dragonthunder89

****

A Change of Fate

Burter and Goku matched each other blow for blow but Goku was slowly gaining the upper hand. Zorn noticed Vegeta slowly fly out of the water looking rather pissed off.

"I'll rip that freak limb from limb!" Vegeta snarled angrily.

"Don't interfere with Kakkarot's fight," Zorn replied.

"That bastard attacked me! Why shouldn't I?" Vegeta demanded.

"Because if the situation were reversed, you wouldn't want anyone to interfere with your battle," Zorn replied wisely.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath but reluctantly stood and watched the two fighters as they continued their assault on each other. Vegeta then noticed that Jeice was still trying to crawl away to escape. Vegeta smirked as he strode over to the fallen red alien.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Vegeta asked.

Jeice raised his head up to look at the saiyan prince in fear as Vegeta towered over him.

"Vegeta...please," Jeice pleaded.

"A member of the Ginyu Force is begging for mercy?" Vegeta asked in an amused tone.

"If you spare me, I can cut you a deal, what do you say mate?" Jeice asked.

Vegeta just snorted in amusement before extending his hand and letting loose a blast, ending the red alien's life. Zorn glanced over to see Vegeta's handiwork before turning his attention to the sky.

"Oh no," Zorn breathed.

He felt a very large power level heading right for them. He could tell it was Captain Ginyu as he was the strongest of the Ginyu Force. It felt as though he increased his speed, probably because his scouter dropped Jeice when Vegeta killed him. Zorn was torn from his focus when Goku finally overpowered Burter. Goku punched Burter in the gut before sending him to the ground with a hammer fist. Burter stood with difficulty however and howled in rage.

"Die saiyan!" Burter screamed as he unleashed a powerful dark blue energy beam up at Goku.

"KamehameHa!" Goku yelled as he fired his signature energy attack.

The beams collided and the two were deadlocked in an energy struggle. But after a few minutes it was Goku who was the stronger warrior as he forced the beams at Burter who screamed as he was vaporized by the powerful attack. After heaving a heavy sigh, Goku slowly descended to the ground and rejoined Zorn and Vegeta.

"The Ginyu leader is on his way here," Zorn said.

"Good we can end this right now then," Vegeta replied.

"No, Goku is the strongest among us and yet he is still not up to par with this one," Zorn said.

"Well we won't know until we try," Goku said with determination.

_'He's very naïve, he has an innocence that could not possibly be associated with a saiyan. I only hope it doesn't affect him negatively as well as his son' _Zorn thought.

Bardock lay in bed with Fasha curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest. Bardock glanced down at the beautiful woman in his arms, he felt so lucky to have her. Unfortunately his body needed to recover, otherwise he may have had other ideas when Fasha decided to stay with him while he rested. Fasha had fallen asleep soon enough and Bardock had tried to as well but he could sense his grandson not far away. His power level was higher than normal, and it was coming from the training room.

"He's going to surpass us all someday," Bardock said quietly before allowing sleep to take him.

Gohan was intensifying his training as he raised his ki higher and started moving faster. He was interrupted when Raditz entered the chamber and studied him for a minute before Gohan took notice of him.

"Oh don't mind me Gohan I just came to check on you, Fasha made me promise," Raditz said with a chuckle.

"That's okay uncle, but I am worried about my dad," Gohan admitted.

"Well I can still sense him, Vegeta and Zorn. Not to mention the two powers they left to confront have disappeared," Raditz said.

"That's not it, its the leader he's headed right for them," Gohan replied.

"Hmm, you're right, Kakkarot is the only one who is strong enough to stand up to him but even then he is going to have trouble," Raditz said.

"Darn it, I wish I was stronger!" Gohan growled in frustration.

Raditz gave Gohan a sympathetic look but his eyes widened when he felt Gohan's power rise sharply as his frustration grew.

"Gohan, calm down," Raditz tried.

"It's just not fair! Why am I so weak?" Gohan cried as his power continued to rise.

Raditz was now in complete awe, Gohan's power was climbing fast and the room start to shake slightly. Because of his anger, Gohan was now stronger than both Piccolo and himself. Raditz stood frozen, not knowing what to do. On the other side of the ship Bardock and Fasha awoke to the shaking and felt Gohan's energy climbing. Fasha quickly jumped out of bed and put her armor on quickly before sprinting out of the room and down the hall to the training chamber. She quickly entered to find Gohan surrounded by a fierce blue aura and Raditz stood in awe. Fasha quickly saw that Gohan was upset and she immediately moved to his side. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her in a warm hug.

"Hush Gohan, it's ok," Fasha cooed gently.

Gohan began to calm down as he clung to her tightly returning her hug. His power soon descended to its normal level and when Fasha finally pulled away enough to look at the young boy she saw his face was wrought with shame and embarrassment. She smiled gently as he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Gohan said.

"It's alright little one, but why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Fasha asked.

"I can just feel the terrible power of that Ginyu guy and Frieza and I just feel so weak I couldn't even help you against that brute grandpa fought," Gohan replied.

"Gohan, listen it's ok, you are still young. Your grandfather is a very powerful saiyan and he has had years and years of experience fighting and in time so will you. Why, you did such a good job in your battle with Guldo. I was very proud of you and so was Bardock," Fasha explained smiling.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, a good saiyan always strives to become stronger, but a great saiyan will use their head as well in order to overcome an enemy," Fasha replied.

"Thank you Fasha," Gohan said as he smiled back finally.

"That was some power you just showed little man," Raditz said.

"Is everything alright?" Bardock asked entering the chamber.

"Yeah, Gohan was just a little upset," Fasha replied.

"A little? He was making the ship shake," Bardock said raising an eyebrow.

"I was really frustrated grandpa, I'm sorry," Gohan replied.

"Your power was very impressive Gohan," Bardock said.

Gohan looked up to see Bardock smirking at him with amusement. Apparently he thought it was funny. Gohan couldn't help it and he smiled as well. Bardock suddenly turned his attention elsewhere and Gohan could tell he sensed something.

"Grandpa?" Gohan asked.

"It's Frieza, he's on the move," Bardock said.

"He's leaving his ship?" Raditz asked.

"He's heading in the direction Kakkarot, Gohan and Piccolo went before," Bardock replied.

"He must be going after the elder namek!" Gohan exclaimed.

"He must be after the Dragonball," Fasha replied.

"What a fool, he left his foot soldiers to guard his ship," Raditz said.

"This is a rare opportunity, we should conceal our powers and raid his ship. I'm certain that he has at least won Dragonball. His soldiers won't be a problem either. If we move fast enough we can be in and out before he knows what happened," Bardock replied.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Lets go," Fasha said.

"Alright, you three head out, I'll inform Piccolo and Tora and have them stay here and guard our ship," Bardock replied as he left the chamber.

After Bardock told Tora and Piccolo, Fasha, Gohan, Raditz, and himself left quickly to go after Frieza's ship. Gohan felt an impressive namekian power heading to intercept Frieza.

"You guys feel that?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, this is great it will buy us even more time," Fasha replied.

"It must be Nail, the elder's guardian," Gohan said.

"Frieza will kill him, he's no match for Frieza," Raditz replied.

"Either way we need to hurry," Bardock said.

Goku, Zorn, and Vegeta stood waiting as the feared purple alien soon touched down in front of them.

"So you're the filth that killed my team," Ginyu said.

"That's right, it is embarrassing though that they begged for their lives before being eliminated," Vegeta replied.

"It seems impossible that a saiyan could be a match for a member of the Ginyu Force. Even an elite saiyan shouldn't be that strong, but I can tell that none of you are a match for me," Ginyu stated.

"Cocky bastard aren't you?" Vegeta asked.

"You're one to talk Vegeta," Ginyu shot back.

"So what's Frieza's deal Ginyu? Why is he after the dragonballs?" Goku asked.

'You don't know? Why should I tell you saiyan?" Ginyu asked.

"Alright then fine let's make a deal, if I can beat you, then you tell me what I want to know," Goku said.

"You? Beat me? Ha! Oh you're on!" Ginyu laughed.

"Be careful Goku, we don't know what he's capable of," Zorn cautioned.

"Yeah I'll have to be on guard," Goku replied.

The two fighters squared off and slid into fighting stances but took several moments just studying one another. It would be Ginyu who made the first move as he charged at Goku with a right hook. Goku hopped backwards to avoid the attack before moving in with a punch of his own. Ginyu blocked the attack and tried to kick Goku who blocked as well. The two then began exchanging blows at a rapid pace. Each trying to find an opening but both of them were dead even. Vegeta and Zorn watched intently as the two slowly started rising up into the sky while continuing their assault on each other. Zorn realized Goku had been holding out on them as he felt him slowly put out even more energy. But even so they were still dead even.

"I have to admit you're no ordinary saiyan," Ginyu remarked.

"Wow you're a lot stronger than I thought, but I like a challenge," Goku replied as the two leapt away from each other.

Bardock, Gohan, Fasha, and Raditz flew as fast as they could but keeping low so as not to attract any unwanted attention. Bardock was gambling on Frieza's arrogance that he wouldn't think about how foolish he was being by leaving his ship lightly guarded. They all sensed Goku's power begin rising rapidly and felt another huge power next to him that could only be Captain Ginyu.

"That's my dad," Gohan commented.

"It seems he is evenly matched in power with Ginyu, I only hope he can hold him off. We need to move fast," Raditz replied.

Bardock didn't say anything, he knew he had a power reserve that would make him more powerful than Ginyu but he hoped he didnt have to tap into it since the technique was very dangerous. He also knew how angry Fasha would be for doing that to himself. The Yardratians told Bardock to never use the power unless he had no other choice, he was hoping to save it for Frieza. The four soon came in sight of the ship and saw several foot soldiers standing guard.

"These guys are nothing," Raditz said.

Bardock flew faster, catching them off guard. Before any of them could react, Bardock unleashed a powerful blast vaporizing half of them. Fasha and Gohan worked together and killed all but two with their surprise attacks. Raditz easily dispatched the last two soldiers and quickly followed Bardock into the ship. They quickly made it to the bridge of the ship and almost shouted out in joy, in the corner sat four dragon balls.

"Perfect, everyone grab a ball and let's get back to the ship," Bardock ordered.

As they were leaving' they felt Nail's power take a nosedive and drop dangerously low. But they were soon shocked that Nail's life force remained and Frieza was on the move again.

"He spared Nail? Tha'ts not like Frieza, he's really focused on those dragon balls," Fasha said.

"Come on let's hurry, once Frieza realizes there's not a dragon ball there he's going to come back to his ship and then there will be hell to pay," Bardock replied.

"What about Nail?" Gohan asked.

"It's too dangerous to try and help him Gohan, Frieza is too close for comfort," Bardock replied.

As the four sped back to the ship they were unaware of the intensifying battle between Goku and Captain Ginyu.

Ginyu studied Goku trying to understand how a low class saiyan like him could match the captain of the Ginyu Force. Ginyu realized that they were even but soon devised a plan to change that.

"Well I have to say you are powerful for a saiyan, but you have still lost," Ginyu said.

Before Goku could reply Ginyu took his left hand and drove it into his side causing a giant gaping wound. Goku gasped and even Vegeta and Zorn looked shocked.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" Goku demanded in a shocked tone.

"Change Now!" Ginyu screamed as he spread his arms and legs wide.

He glowed brightly and Goku held fast trying to figure out what he was trying to do. But Goku suddenly felt a horrible pain in his side.

"What the? I didn't even see his attack! How did he wound me?" Goku cried as he clutched his side.

When he looked up he gasped. Goku was looking at himself! He looked down and cried out as he saw the saiyan armor and the purple skin.

"What...how?" Goku asked fighting the pain.

"How do you like my body change technique? I switched bodies with you!" Ginyu laughed.

"What? You bastard!" Goku growled as he struggled with the hole in his side.

"What a pathetic coward," Vegeta said in disgust.

Ginyu turned towards Vegeta and Zorn in Goku's body and smirked evilly.

"So which of you worms wants to be next?" Ginyu asked.

"I'll make you beg for death," Vegeta replied.

"Wait Vegeta! We have to think this through, we need to reverse what the coward has done, if you fight him in Goku's body he could easily change bodies again and we would be back to square one except you would be taken out of the fight as well," Zorn said.

"Grr, I hate to admit it but you're right. Damn then how are we supposed to beat him?" Vegeta asked.

"We have to get him to use his technique and then somehow get Goku to intercept it," Zorn replied.

"Whatever you are planning it won't work against me," Ginyu stated cockily.

"Alright Vegeta, you fight him, don't kill him. If he tries to steal your body I will toss Goku in front of you so we can reverse the process," Zorn replied.

"Alright, you better not miss," Vegeta growled as he started forward.

"So the prince wants to go first, you will be eating dirt like the worm you are," Ginyu said.

"Go ahead and try," Vegeta smirked as the two stared each other down.

AN: Alright that wraps up this one! I am so sorry once again for the huge delay, thank you all for your support. It keeps this story alive. Anyway next chapter Vegeta vs. Ginyu and the long awaited confrontation with Frieza! Stay tuned for The beginning of the epic battle against Frieza! Leave a review and feel free to message me as always. Until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


End file.
